


Just A Short Six Months

by jojolu



Category: Black Character(s) - Fandom, Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s) - Fandom, Chris Evans - Fandom, Chris Evans x OC - Fandom, Chris Evans x WOC, WOC - Fandom
Genre: Black Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, F/M, PoC, woc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojolu/pseuds/jojolu
Summary: Lark Jacobs, Former child actor/White House Press, now current host of the fourth hour of the Today Show is asked by a new company owner Chris Evans to join his team on a six month tour around the world. What could go wrong? Oh and they used to date.......
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Character(s), Chris Evans x OC
Kudos: 4





	1. Six Months

"We end our break in 120 second." A camera woman named Jalessa says.

"Chris Evans! I'm so excited." Jenna your co-anchor says.

"Yep." You say popping your P very hard.

Jalessa puts up her hand and counts down.

"Welcome back, our last guests are co-founders of A Starting Point, Mark Kassen and Chris Evans."

You try not to to roll your eyes as they walk out.

Jenna shakes Mark's hand then hugs Chris. You just sit there waiting for them all to sit back down.

Jenna takes the lead on the interview as you try keep a straight face.

She then addresses you and Chris about a love of politics.

"I do.....just love politics."

"Yesssss, you also worked in The White House." Jenna says trying to get you to expand.

"I did. 6 years in the press corps." You say faking your enthusiasm.

The subject eventually turns towards Hollywood and his stint on Broadway.

You just hope he keeps his mouth shut.

He kept making eye contact with during the interview.

You get the signal to wrap up and you take the lead.

"I want to thank you all for joining me and my colleagues during this the 4th hour of the Today show. Thank you to our last two guests Chris Evans and Mark Kassen. This is Lark Jacobs and have a great rest of Today." You say to the camera.

This is your second year hosting the 4th hour of the Today show. It was a dream come true. You got out the White House Press Corps right when Obama left office. You had received your Masters in Political Communication from Stanford. You first started your career at 13 you had been in a few commercials then two Disney Channel movies and the lead in 'Queenie' on Broadway when you were 20.

The cameras cut off and Chris walks up to you, as you try to look busy.

"What are your plans for the next 6 months?"

"Ughhhh why? Don't you have to go to Seth Meyers next."

"You keeping tabs on me? I want you to come with our team as we travel the world to compare our political systems?"

"No."

"You aren't at all interested? You have the experience that we need, your work in the White House press Corps, your Masters Degree in Political Journalism."

"Maybe a bit intrigued, but nope."

You walk past him and into your dressing room.

The door immediately opens.

"Are you stalking me....oh hey Jenna what's up?"

"Are you serious? Chris Motherfucking Evans just asked you to go on a world trip and you say no?"

"I did. Why should I go? I mean it sounds amazing and I really want to but.....nope."

You cut yourself off and start to take your mic pack off.

"There is something else to this story....but I'll give you time. Don't you have Seth Meyers tonight too?"

"Thank you. I do....I'm the guest before Chris."

She turns to walk away.

"I almost forgot!" Grabs her phone is looking through her pictures.

"Is this you?"

"That damn Disney+, yes that me and behind me is Brie Larson. I was two Disney Channel movies and a Broadway show and I was done with show business."

"Your life is so interesting LJ. You have that segment to film for the Sunday show."

"Thanks. I almost forgot. This job never ends!" You say grabbing your mic pack.

"But the hours are great! I gotta go get my kids. Love you, have a great weekend and for the love go with him!" She says as she walks out.

You didn't hate him, you just........

"Lark, can you come to the production office." A voice over the loud speaker calls.

You press the intercom button in your dressing room.

"OK, on the way."

You walk out and head to the elevators and press the button and wait.

The doors open and he is standing there talking to your boss.

"So glad we caught you. Pack your bags! Your going on an all expenses paid trip, with A Starting Point and you'll do weekly check ins and still get your salary here!"

"Huh?" You definitely heard him wrong.

"It will be great. Chris agreed to just the Today show broadcasting this. It will be a rating boost! Not to mention your bank account! Alright I got a go, the husband and kids."He turns and walks right past you.

"Paul! You can't be serious?! I don't even get asked......and he is gone. What did you say to him?" You say turning towards Chris and Mark.

"He didn't say anything. This was all your boss." Mark says with a bit too much attitude.

"First off, go fuck yourself Mark. And second, I know you said something, I know you! You can't stand to have someone not like you. I can't believe this is....."

"Lark, you are late to film your segment." Your PA says rushing past you.

"Ughhhh.....I'm coming Tina. This isn't over Evans."

You quickly turn around and run after Tina.

"Damn, what's her issue? Are you sure she is the best?" Mark asks Chris

"A lot of things, for one she did just break up with her boyfriend and she is a fighter and feisty. She's an amazing journalist."

"Do you have a history with her?"

Chris his smirks and turns to the doors to walk out.

"Let's grab brunch."

After filming your weekend segment you head home.

You only live 10 minutes away from 30 Rock.

Your driver pulls up and Bakari Smith your building Doorman opens the car door.

"Ms. Jacobs, Mr Tyler is here collecting the rest of his stuff."

"Thanks, B I'm good."He walks you to the elevators and presses the floor for you.

You head down the hallway and brace yourself for Erik and his tireless excuses.

You open the door and walk in.

There is Tupac blasting throughout your apartment.

"Alexa, turn off the music."

"Oh look, the party pooper." Erik says holding a box.

"Oh look, its the washed up football player."

"I got that Super Bowl ring." He retorts.

"Tom Brady and Gronk got you that ring." You say heading to the bedroom.

He follows you in, his stuff is still on the bed in boxes.

"Can you get these fucking boxes off my 2,000 dollar duvet?"

"Damn LJ. I got Marcus and Devonte coming to help me."

"I have Ashlee coming by in 20 minutes for hair and makeup. Be gone before that."

"Yes, ma'am. Oh and by the way you got a DM from Captain America."

"Stop logging on to my Twitter. Anthony Mackie?"

"I'm in Twitter jail, then change your password. No, the white boy Evans."

You turn around quickly and frown.

"Okkkkkk? I'm taking a shower. Be gone when I get out."

"Damn....that's real foul."

"You have a girlfriend, complain to her." You say closing and locking the bathroom door.

Why......is this my life! Terrible ex boyfriend and this ghost from your past....

You pull your braids up into a high ponytail and jump in the shower.

A knock on the bathroom door startles you.

"Hey girl, your terrible ex boyfriend just left." Ashlee calls through the door.

"Good. I just shaved my legs and washed my vitals."

"Then sis, you good."

You get out grab your robe and plop yourself at your kitchen table.

"What's going on? You miss Erik? Please, say no."

"Fuck no, he is such trash. I'm so very much over his trifling ass. Just this day, I'm being forced to travel with Chris Evans and his dumb entourage talking politics worldwide. I know we will be in close proximity and I don't wanna be."

"Force?Bitch what? Can you say no?"

"Technically, I can but I will be getting paid double and you know them checks had just started to get fat!"

"Listen! I understand! How long? And can I come and be in close proximity to Chris Evans? He is just to fine.....like damn that white boy is gorgeous and that BDE he exudes. I just know his dick is big!"

"6 months everything paid for.................and it is." You mumble out.

"The fuck? 6 months! That's cra........how do you know? Waaaaiiit......you slept with him? When? Where? How was it?"

"I just heard it was." You say trying to lie.

"You a goddamn lie! You fucked Chris Evans......congrats."

"It was a long, long time ago. We were just......I really am not in the mood. I'm pretty sure we are running late. I'm going to get dressed you beat this face and you can do my hair at 30 Rock."

"Fine. But I am going to need so many details."

A short subway ride there and you are checking in as Mark walks past you and Ashlee.

"Lark, you make up your mind yet?"

"Choke." You respond back to him.

He just keeps walking.

"Who's that? He seems like an asshole."

"Mark Kassen, Chris's number 2 and yes, he is an asshole."

You both make it to the dressing room and start to get ready, you got dressed at your place and are wearing a [yellow ruffle sleeve shift dress](https://www.anntaylor.com/ruffle-sleeve-shift-dress/552005?skuId=30324794&defaultColor=3128&catid=cata000012&selectedColor=3128) from Ann Taylor and a pair of [Black Suede Jimmy Choo's](https://us.jimmychoo.com/en/women/shoes/romy-85/-black-suede-pointy-toe-pumps-with-pearl-detailing-ROMY85YXQ010003.html)

Ashlee had just finished putting your hair in a high bun with some jewels in it.

When one Seth's PA knocks on the door, he is standing there with Chris.

"Ms. Jacobs, we are just doing a quick walk through."

He turns and starts to walk but Chris is still standing in the doorway.

"I like your hair like this." He says pointing your Senegalese twists.

You give him a quick smile.

"Thank you. Can you move so we can go?"

"Of course, after you."

"Bye Chris!" Ashlee yells

"Bye." Chris says back.

You were walking fast as to not be in the tiny hallway with him that's up here. But you forgot how long his legs are and he is right behind you as you talk to Mason the PA.

"Sorry, I'm here." He says right over you right shoulder.

You could smell his cologne and he smells delicious.

You tried to move away but if you got any closer to Mason you would be touching him.

As Mason drones on, the tension you are feeling start to dissipate as Chris's calming nature surrounds you.

Mason is looking at you for a response but weren't listening.

"Yes, sure sounds great."

"Awesome, thanks. I'll tell Seth."

Mason walks away and Chris is still behind you.

"You have no clue what you agreed to, do you?" He says, you can tell he is smirking.

"Back up, and I do not. Can you tell me."

He backs up as you turn to face him.

"You just agreed to join me on stage. I'll go first, then you. So we will be on the couch at the same time."

You roll your eyes and walk away.

"I didn't suggest it. You know politics!" He yells down the hall.

"I know! I have a masters degree in Political Communication!" You shout back.

"That's what it's called! I forgot!"

A door opens.

"Why are you two yelling?" Seth says poking his head out.

You storm back into your dressing room and pace.

"He drives me insane!!I just want to poke him right in his beautiful blue eyes. He frustrates me to no end! I don't think I can do this trip."

"I think you are the only person who hates Chris Evans." Ashlee says as she looks up from her phone.

"I don't hate him."

"Sure...oh Twitter let Erik out of jail."

"Ohh! I forgot Chris DM'd me." You say grabbing your phone.

"Say what? Let me see." Ashlee says getting up and sitting very close to you.

You open up the app and check your DMs he has actually messages you twice. Once earlier today and the other 30 seconds ago.

The newest one read, "So you are just going to ignore my apology? I'm trying here and you aren't letting me."

"Girl! What is he apologizing for?"

"Can I read it myself? Damn, you nosy heffa."

You are about to read right as someone knocks on the door.

Ashlee opens the door and its Chris.

"Imma give you two a minute, or 30." She grabs her phone and walks out.

He is standing by the door looking like a giant lost kid.

That is your favorite thing about him. He isn't imposing, he has such a gentle presence.

"Sit." You say patting the coach next to you.

He sits and keeps his distance.

So you just scoot closer, he looks over at you and smiles.

"Breezy, I'm sorry."

"No one but you and my parents have called me that." You say.

He just smiles and continues.

"I know that we started something that we didn't get to finish. I really regret leaving like that. I guess in some way I figured you were going to Stanford and you would find some super smart guy and forget all about me. So in my dumb mind I decided to just leave and not say anything."

You didn't realize that was what you were waiting all these years and started to cry.

He wipes your tears away with his thumb.

You lean forward and he does too and you meet in the sweetest kiss.

"Thank you. I guess I really needed that......I meant the apology. The kiss wasn't bad." You say leaning back.

"Same, for everything, I did miss those lips." He say licking his lips.

"You know how I feel about that bottom lip." You say laughing.

"Anyway, if you would stop hitting on me, I'm really excited about this trip. It's going to be amazing."

"Says the man who basically forced me to go and is paying me. Is this like Pretty Woman? Am I expected to spend the night with you?" You say smiling at him.

"I'm mean it's not expected.....but I wouldn't say no."

"That's because you are very easy."You say pushing him in the shoulder.

"Oooh I'm the easy one? You are the one who was sitting on my face only a few hours after we met." He says with the biggest grin.

"Who made me get up there? I didn't do that by myself." You say crossing your arms over your chest.

"Made you? The only thing I made you do was cum."

The door slowly opening stops your reply.

"They are ready for you Chris." Ashlee says.

"Thank you. I'll see you out there." He says as he walks out.

Ashlee walks in and can't keep a straight face.

"You were standing by by door?"

She just nods.

"The first day you met??!! Get it girl."

"I was 20 and very slutty and so was he. I'm going to grab a drink."

You head out quickly and try not remember sleeping with him.

You head to the set and watch Seth introduce Chris.

Someone comes up next to you and stands there.

"You two dated. That's what this is about...I just hope you are capable of what he thinks you can do."

You don't even turn to acknowledge Mark.

"Your real ballsy without your friend next to you. You must not know about me, I am that bitch. I can drive a wedge between you two, so don't fuck with me. I'm the most qualified person you two could find to do this. I can make or break this. I suggest you get your big girl panties on and get ready for this. And Mark, don't ever question my capabilities ever again." You say finally turning to look at him.

He is standing there looking like he is choking on air.

"I....didn't........mean.........anything..........."

"You did. Just don't do it again or else I'm really going to hurt your feelings."

Just then Mason walks up and let's you know you are going on in 45 seconds.

"I would life to welcome my second guest the former White House correspondent and the newest Today show host, Lark Jacobs."

You walk out and wave to the audience you hug Seth and walk around to the couch Chris comes over to hug you and you graciously accept, you try to sit on the other side of the couch but Chris puts his hand on your hip to guide you to sit closer to Seth.

"Yes, you sit here. I already talked to him."

"Gotcha. Hi Seth how are you?"

"I'm wonderful. Thanks for asking. He didn't ask me that." Seth says leaning over to look at Chris.

You just laugh.

"Let's jump into it. You became pretty infamous after asking then Presidential candidate Trump..."

"What his plans are on foreign policy."

"And his response was cuckoo bananas." Seth says.

"It was like he broke down. He just started to say I'm fake news."

Seth goes into his Trump impression causing both you and Chris to laugh hysterically.

"You worked with The Obama Administration, what was it like? Beautiful, peaceful, calm?" He asks with his face in his hands like a child.

You copy him.

"Well, it was. It was everything you could ever imagine. Some of my favorite memories are when we political nerds were all in the press room and Barack would just walk in and see what we were all doing. It was like Jesus had just walked in."

The conversation heads to why Chris is still on the stage.

"I heard that you two are going to be working together for the next 6 months."

"We are. She is going to make us very official. We are heading to 6 countries to evaluate and compare it to our two party system. I'm just glad she agreed to it, without her we wouldn't be able to do this. So thank you very much." Chris says as he smiles at you.

Your heart just melts.

The show goes great and you both head back to your different dressing rooms.

Ashlee is asleep on the couch.

"Ash...."

"Shit sorry..." She says sitting up

"Its fine. I'm going to take him out for dinner. I need to ask him first."

"that would probably be the best thing."

"Wish me luck."

"You do not need luck I heard that conversation earlier. I'm sure he wants seconds."

"Oh my goodness. You are crazy."

You turn to open the door and Chris is standing there.

Which causes you to scream.

"Shit, I didn't mean to scare you." He says

"Its fine. I just scare easy."

You both are just standing there looking at each other then looking down.

"Did you..."

"We're you...."

"No, you..."

"No, you..."

"For fucks sake. She wants to ask you to dinner. You two are way to hot to be this nervous around other hot people."

"I...uh..."

"Dear God! I know the hostess at [Limani](https://www.rockefellercenter.com/food-and-drink/limani/). I'll text her now."

"Iwould love to, let me grab my stuff. Mark left already." He turns and walks away..

"What is wrong with me? He makes so freaking nervous!"

"She got you a private table. Why you've seen him naked."

"Yeah, that wasn't Chris Evans, it was baby Chris whose arms were to long for his body. He was so adorable and comfortable."

"And now he is super sexy."

"He is! He really fucking is, we kissed earlier, it was just a peck. I really missed his lips, they are so soft. I'm so glad I just got a Brazilian!It's definitely going to be seen...........he's behind me right?"

You say as you noticed Ashlee's eyes look past you twice.

"Yep. I think he only heard the last sentence."

"The word Brazilian is what caught my attention." He says behind you.

You grab your phone and purse and turn around.

You both just smile at each other.

"Well I'm going to head home." Ashlee says getting up

"OK. Thanks for getting us the table." You say following her out of the room.

You all walk out of the room and head to enter elevators.

"The private entrance is on the side of building." She says.

"Alright, bye you two. Behave. Or don't."

She walks out the doors and disappearing on a busy New York Street.

"You ready? I'm starving." Chris says reaching out his hand.

You take it and nod yes.

You felt an immediate sense of calm and followed him out the doors.

You two walk in relative silence a few people do a double take but no one stops you two.

You arrive at Limani and the hostess greets you.

"Good afternoon, and welcome. Ashlee Monroe told me everything and if you two will follow me."

"Thank you."

She takes you a back table and hands you the menus and walks away

"Are you ok? I don't think you have said a word since we left 30 Rock."

"I'm sorry. I have a lot going on and now I have to get read to be gone for 6 months. Erik finally got the last of his shit out of my place."

"I get it. I do feel really bad about wanting you to come. You are the only person I wanted to do this with. I just had a hard time trying to find the courage to ask you. I think the last time I saw you was during the Super Bowl."

"You're sweet. I'm glad, I totally lied earlier....this trip sounds AMAZING. I was just trying not get to excited. I remember, you were soooooo drunk. You actually kissed me." You said picking up your menu.

"I figured you were. I was very very drunk. I remember seeing you and trying to talk you, I remembered kissing someone and really hoped it was someone that I knew. I'm glad it was you."

The waiter comes up and you both order.

You both order the lobster pasta and a bottle of wine

You are on your second glass, when you realize you are getting a little drunk.

"I need to slow down and eat this bread. I getting a little tipsy." You say giggling.

"I can see that. You took off your shoes and put them in your purse, you do that when your drunk."

The waiter finally brings the food.

"Was that my 21st birthday? Dear God! I thought I was going to die. Unfortunately, when I get drunk I remember EVERYTHING. It's kinda the worst."

Both of you finish your food and Chris moved next to you on the booth you were showing him old pictures from the Obama Administration.

"This one, is me and my friend Denny in Colorado and that's Michelle. "

"That's amazing. I met them both. They are just truly wonderful people. You left when they left office, right."

He says swiping your screen.

He stops on one of kissing some random guy.

Then keeps scrolling, you start to recognize the pictures and you know that a couple of private pictures are coming up.

"Stop scrolling.......oh no."


	2. You Are Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of thy previous chapter.

Its a picture of holding two beer bottles topless.

"Stella Artois, that's a great beer." He says smirking at you.

"I keep forgetting to move that to my hidden holder."

"What I'm hearing is 'Chris, go to my hidden folder'." He says looking at you.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." You respond.

He grabs his phone in his back pocket.

"I'm kidding. I've seen it and I have a great memory. Photographic, almost. I even remember how you......"

"Do you two want dessert?" The waiter asks.

You both shake your heads no.

"Will do."

You both follow the waiter until he disappears.

"What are your plans, tonight." He says as he puts his hand on your knee.

"Not sure, but there might be a show and tell."

"Let's get out of here." You taking your shoes out of your purse.

"Give them, I'll help." He says patting his lap.

"Thanks." You put your legs in his lap.

You hand them to him and he takes them and puts them on for you.

"I like your toenail polish."

"Thanks. I always keep them painted, I don't want to be caught slipping at work!"

He puts his hands are on your shins.

You put your legs down and he helps you up.

You stand real close to him and look up at him.

"I could have sworn you were taller." He says.

"Shut up."

"You wanna take an Uber?" Chris says.

"Sure just as long as you pay, 1735 York Ave. It's about a ten minute drive.”

"First, dinner now, an Uber?"

"Don't you start! You wanted until I went to the restroom to pay. I could have had The Today show pay. Where's our first stop?"

"Denmark."

"See, now its a business dinner."

"Don't let the IRS hear that."

You head to the front door and Chris gets the alert the Uber is here.

"After you." He places his hand on the small of your back and helps you get in the all black SUV.

"I see you moved from Brooklyn." He says looking out of the window.

"I did and I don't have 3 other roommates either. Actually since Erik moving out I'll be living alone again."

Chris tensed at Erik's name.

"Its fine, we had hit that point were we knew it wasn't going anywhere any longer. But him getting an Instagram model pregnant is a bit annoying, especially when that thot was TRYING to shade me online."

"He's a fucking fool."

"He really is. But I'm so over him, I might have slept with his teammate to get back at him. But that was months ago."

"Edelman, I saw that."

"You did? You keeping tabs on me?"

"Maybe." He says smiling at you.

"So what's going to be the plan? Do they know we are coming? Do they know I'm a black woman? That I will be asking hard questions?"

"So you are definitely coming?"

"Duh."

The car stops and Chris opens the door and helps you out.

Bakari, the doorman, sees you walking up and has a smirk on his face.

He opens the doors, "Welcome back, Ms Jacobs and guest."

"Thanks B, this is Chris."

They shake hands and they exchange pleasantries.

"Ms. Jacobs, Erik is waiting in my office."

"Seriously? Why?"

"He just said he forgot something. I'll get him."

You and Chris are just standing there as you both hear Erik complaining down the hallway.

"You know this is real fucking foul B! I used to live here. You saw me this morning!"

"Why are you here?" You say as soon as you see him.

"I'm here to get.......why the fuck is Captain America here and why is he holding your purse?"

"To get what? I don't have to explain anything to you and his name is Chris."

Chris extends his hand out to shake Erik's. Erik hesitates but shakes his hand.

"My Super Bowl ring in still in the safe. I'd really like it."

"Fine. I'll bring it back down."

You walk past him and get into the elevator that Mrs. Carson just got out of, Chris walks in behind you.

Erik tries to walk into the elevator

"The elevator is for tenants and their guests."

"Seriously! Yo, B you taking this job to serious..."

The elevator door close and you turn around.

"I'm so fucking embarrassed."

"Don't be, he's the one acting like an dumbass. We all have terrible ex's."

He puts his arm around your waist and pulls you closer to him.

"I don't think I have been in an apartment with you since....2002?"

"Uh no, I'm only 27......"

"Ohhhh yeah my bad." He says as pokes you in the side

The elevator doors open and you head to your apartment.

"Welcome, Chris this is where the magic happens." You say opening your door.

He just laughs as he walks in.

You head straight to the safe and unlock it and grab out Erik's ring.

"Can I see it?" Chris asks with his eyes beaming.

"Sure." You say as you toss the ring box to him.

"Ah careful!" He says as he catches it.

"Chill."

He opens it and you would think he just saw Jesus.

He takes it out of the box and holds it up to the light.

"Do you need a jewelers lens?"

He cuts his eyes to you.

"Sorry." You say heading to the bedroom.

"You can take it down to him. But first can you unzip my dress?"

"Of course, and most definitely."

He puts the ring back in the box and then walks into your bedroom, you are sitting on the bed waiting for him.

"Hi." You say standing up and turning around.

He starts to unzip the back of your dress slowly.

You hold on to the dress as you turn around to face him.

"Thanks. I know Erik is going crazy downstairs wondering what's taking so long." You say looking up at him."

He slowly looks you up and down and smiles then turns to walk out.

"I'll be right back."

You hear the door close and you run to your grab your phone.

You have a group text from your three sisters.

Juno: _Apparently, Rain heard that you and Chris were seen out today._

Rain: _I did. Plus Ash called me and I called Juno and True. Sorry not sorry._

True: _Sooooooo, what's going on?_

Lark: _Hi ladies, I was invited by his company A Starting Point to travel to a few places to delve into their political systems. Then after filming Seth Meyers we grabbed an early dinner._

Juno: _Did he remember you?_

Lark: _Ouch! And yes he did._

True: _When are you going and how long?_

Lark: _I'm not sure when, six months._

Rain: _Holy Shit._

Lark: _He’s at my place now._

Juno: _You two owe me money, I knew she would take him home._

True: _I’ll Apple Pay you._

Rain: _I’m not paying a goddamn thing._

Lark: _You three are terrible. I'll group call later._

There is a knock on your door.

You check the peephole and see Chris standing there looking like a whole meal.

"Who is it?"

"Hi, I'm looking for this amazing woman with a super hippie name."

You open the door.

"My sisters have it worse."

He walks in and sits on your couch.

"Rain, Juno and...........True!"

"I can't believe you remember. And it's....Shanna, Carly and Scott."

"You all have the most interesting names I've heard and I work in Hollywood. That's right. My sisters actually asked about you a few weeks ago."

"Really? We had Scott on a few months ago. We talked and promised to hangout the next time he is in town."

You walk up to the couch and just stand in front of him.

It's a second before he looks up.

"Hey...you want sit? I mean it is your very nice couch."

"Sure....of course."

You sit far away from him.

He just looks over at you and smiles.

"I'm going to go. You seem uncomfortable." He says getting up.

You grab his hand as he stands.

"I'm being ridiculous. Don't go. I mean unless you want to."

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"You don't, I'm being ridiculous. If I'm honest, you make me nervous."

He sits down next to you.

"I make you nervous? You make me nervous."

"I make you nervous?" You say turning to him.

"Girl.....you don't even know."

You can't believe your ears.

"I don't even know what do say."

"You don't have to say anything.......I think I should go."

"You sure?"

"I'm not, but I don't want anything to be weird or anything with us."

"Ohhh OK......"

You get up and walk him to the door.

"I'm really glad you decided to come with us. I'm so excited."

"Me too. I do have a lot to do before we go."

"Sorry about that part. I actually need to go back to Boston and finish up there."

"That was my first and only time in Boston was that Christmas I spent with your family."

"Then you should come with me......umm ignore that."

"I should. I mean just to see it again.

"Great. That's awesome. I'll call you."

You two hug and pull back slightly you turn you heads towards him and you look up at his lips as he licks them then slowly kisses you.

You lean into the kiss and put you arms around his neck as his hands slides down to your ass.

He pulls back and starts to kiss down your neck. He is getting closer to your spot, you are trying to tell him but just moans come out.

"Ooooh.....Chris....."

"That's what I remember, this neck kiss....."

He kisses you and then sucks gently.

"I.......absolutely.......hate."

He captured your lips again and pulls you even closer.

His phone starts to vibrate is his front pocket.

You pull back from him but he pulls you back again and kisses you again.

“Your…….phone.” You say pulling him closer.

“They’ll call back…….Jump.” he says sliding his hands under your ass.

You do a little hop and you are in his arms, you wrap your legs around his waist and he starts to walk to your bedroom all the while kissing and nibbling at your neck.

He approaches your bed and sits you down on it. You scoot back and tell him to follow. He kicks off his boots and crawls up your bed towards you.

“Hi, I’m not expecting anything other than this.” He say leaning over to kiss you.

“I know and that’s the worst part.” You say scooting over and laying down.

He leans over you and leans down and kisses you gently.

"Wait...the worst part?" He asks pulling back.

You lean up and kiss him again.

"I mean you are an absolute gentleman. No matter what we do or don't do. You will be perfectly fine and make sure I'm OK."

"I mean.....I'll be OK......." He says smiling.

"Kiss me."

"You don't ever need to ask. Those lips." He kisses you.

"This dimple." He kisses your cheek.

"This one little freckle ." He kisses your temple.

You are just melting under his tender kisses.

"Goodness. You are something, Evans."

He laughs.

"Come here." You say pulling him to you.

He kisses you deeply and slides his tongue inside your mouth and caresses your tongue gently. You moan into his mouth and he pulls you closer. He slides his hand under you and slides his hand to your ass.

You shift so you are almost fully under him, he gets the hints and gets in between your legs.

He pulls back and looks down at you and you just nod.

"Just tell me when to stop."

"OK."

He starts to unbutton your linen top all while making eye contact with you. You sit up and help him. You reach back and start to take your bra off.

"Lay back, I got it."

"K."

You normally aren't this submissive in bed, but he brings it out of you. You just lay back and let him take care of you.

"You good?"

"I am...are you?"

"I'll be better when you are cuming in my mouth." He says kissing down your chest.

"Christopher......you are a.......mess." You say turning your head.

He had just kissed over your bra and now has your nipple in his mouth.

He slides his hand behind you and unhooks your bra and toss it.

He kisses to your left breast and takes your nipple back into his mouth, he slides his hand down your stomach and slides his hand into your pants and heads right your clit. He starts to massage it in small tight circles.

You are biting your bottom lip.

"Breezy, just relax. You always did this." He says looking down at you.

"Always did what....." You moan out.

He stops what he is doing and puts his weight on his hands

"It always took you a few minutes to get fully comfortable when were about to have sex. Our first time you bit you lip so hard it bled. And that time when you came home with me for Christmas you bit it so hard you had a bruise so you wore your lipstick constantly, which of course caused way more jokes. The lipstick on my lips, on my neck and on my..." You put hand over his mouth.

"Don't." You say laughing.

He puts his weight fully on you as he pulls your hand away from his mouth.

"I was going to say pillows." He says smirking.

"No, you weren't. You have the dirtiest mind."

"I'm not alone. That's why we got along so well."

**17 Years Ago:**

"Jun....I'll be fine. Tell True, Rain and our crazy parents I made it and I'm fine. His mom said you all can call whenever."

"Fine, Lark......be safe.....in all of the ways. It's cold up there. A protective layer should be between you two......"

"Oh my God.....yes. Obviously. Bye."

You hang up the phone right as Chris' younger brother Scott walks in.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"Nope, just checking in with my family. They are a little bit worried about me spending the holidays away from them. Plus we don't really celebrate Christmas....we grew up on a compound."

"That definitely explains your name."

"Hey, Breezy. I think Scott left and we are finally alone............hey Scott." He says walking into the living room.

"I'm just about to leave." Scott says

"OK....bye Scott." Chris says.

Scott rolls his eyes and grabs his jacket and walks out.

"Bye!" You yell.

"You're cute. Come with me, please." He says with his hand stretched out waiting for you to take it.

"Where are you taking me, Evans?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

You walks you down the main floor hallway to the guest room.

"This is were I'm sleeping....so I've already seen it.......oh my goodness. It's beautiful."

He had decorated for you, you had a little tree in the corner, with presents under it. He had put Christmas lights along the wall and wrapped around the bed. And last but not least is a Santa hat sitting on the bed.

"I wanted your first Christmas to be special."

You knew at that moment you were so in love with him. But you were nowhere near ready to say it to him.

"Ohhhh Chris....thank you." You started to get choked up he noticed and pulled you into a hug.

Which quickly turned into more.

You were on your back as he kisses his way down your stomach. He popped the button on your jeans and was pulling them down and off your legs. He hooked his thumbs into your black thong and slid them down. He places a single kiss on your clit right before he takes it into his mouth. He sucks it softly in and out of his mouth. Your hands fly to his head to steady yourself for the intense orgasm that will soon follow.

"Mmmmmm........Mmmmmm."

"Stop biting your lip, Breezy." He says as he quickly pulls away and looks up at you.

"Shit.........sorry. I can't........oh my goodness."

He had switched to slowly flicking his tongue around your clit.

You were doing pretty good at not biting your lip. But he was driving you crazy and screaming out his name probably isn't a good thing at his mom's house.

He speeds up his flicking and is sending your straight to your orgasm.

"Soclose......mmmmm.........mmmmmmmm.............." You start to pull away from his mouth but he pulls you closer.

"Ohhh my God.......I'm cuming....mmmmmm."

You push him away and close your legs tightly.

He wipes his mouth and comes up to kiss you.

"Ow. I think I bit my lip."

He looks at your lip then runs his thumb along your bottom lip.

"You always bit your lip when we do this and you definitely are going to have a bruise."

"Fuck, really.....ugh. You are the worst."

"That's not what your actual mouth is saying."

You sit up and push his over.

"You're talking a lot of shit for a guy who can barely handle a blow job.

He pulls you down on top of him.

"That only happened......twice........maybe three times." He says as his ears turn beet red.

"Are you blushing. Thats so cute. How about we try again?" You say unbuckling his belt and jeans.

He checks his watch.

"Next time, my family should home in 15 minutes."

"So we have time to do it, what like 5 times." You say getting off of him and getting under thecovers.

"You talk a lot of shit for someone who cums every single time."

Luckily you both were quick, because 10 minutes later his little sister was yelling his name.

"Your shirts inside out."

"Oops." He says fixing it.

You say re-making the bed.

"Here take the trash out." You say handing him the bag that only has 4 things in it.

"Just relax. Its fine." He says opening the door.

"Chris!" His sister Carly says running to hug him.

"Hey bud! I missed you."

She peeks around him and sees you standing there.

"Hi, I'm Carly. You must be Lark."

"Hi! It's so nice to meet you."

Chris walks out and you can hear his older sister ask him what's in the trash.

You and Carly walk out to the living room.

"Ohhh now I get it. Hi, you must be Lark, I'm Shanna." Shanna says giving you a quick hug

"Shut the fuck up." Chris says walking back in the living room.

"What? I'm just glad you two are using protection."

"Protection from what?" Carly asks.

"Nothing." You and Chris both say.

"Mom was right behind me so your lucky."

As if it on cue Lisa walks in the front door carrying groceries.

You rush over and help her.

"Hi, I'm Lark. I'll take this."

"Thank you. I've heard lots about you." She says looking over at Chris.

"Oh really?" You say looking at Chris.

"Oh I think there something on your bottom lip sweetie." Lisa says as you both walk in the kitchen.

~~~~~

Chris kisses you one more time and puts his head on your bare chest.

"I think we should stop."

"Really? Are you sure." You say running your hands up and down his back.

He turns his head and looks up at you. He then licks your left nipple.

You just giggle.

"Your silly."

"You have your breasts out. They are just so kissable." He says kissing them again.

"You took off my bra and you are the one wants to stop."

"I said 'I think we should' I don't want to, I want you under me, begging me to make you cum, over and over again. I can definitely last longer than my old time of 7 minutes."

"7 minutes? You wish Evans."

His phone rings again.

"You should probably answer that."

"I'm pretty sure its Mark."

"Nevermind, ignore it. You know you could just stay and we can just hang."

He looks up at you again, this time with his chin on your sternum.

"Yeah? I would love that."

"Good, you know this hurts right, your head is heavy."

He doesn't move.

"Are you saying I have a big head?"

"Yes, it's probably because you are so smart all that knowledge is weighty."

He moves up and kisses you again and little deeper than before. He laces his fingers with yours and brings your arm above your head. He slowly grinds into you which causes you both to moan. You turn your head to escape his mouth, he just starts to kiss down your neck.

"Ch........chr......Chris......you....got......to...."

With his other hand he brings your chin back to him and kisses you again. He grabs your leg and puts it on his waist as he continues to grind into you.

He releases the hand that he had above your head. Both of your hands go straight to his back and up his shirt. His back is so warm and broad. You scratch down his back gently as he groans. He finally pulls back and looks down at your swollen wet lips and your heavy breathing.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"I can....I've missed you too. I have never been this turned on from just making out."

He finally untangles himself from you and sits up.

"I just had to get that out of my system especially if we are just hanging out tonight."

"OK.....I'm going to go to the bathroom and put a shirt on. You can make yourself comfortable."

You get up grab a shirt and head to the bathroom.

You finish and just stare into the mirror.

The sound of the living room TV brings you back.

Chris turned on the surround sound.

You walk out to him frantically looking for the remote.

"Shit sorry."

"Alexa, turn the SS down to 5." The volume goes down immediately.

You head to the kitchen to grab some food and he comes to help.

"I forgot to ask, what did Erik say when you brought him his ring?"

He looks at you with a smirk on his face.

"You sure you what to know...."


	3. Rich Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the trip, with a trip to Boston and some adult activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit long. Sorry not sorry!

"I want you all to know that you will see me every week. I'll have a special segment every single week from each different country giving you tidbit about each one so this is not a Goodbye but a see you later. From me and my colleague Jenna and I havea great rest of TODAY."

"AND WERE OUT." Jalessa says.

"So you going Boston? Why?"

"Jenna! How did you find out?"

"Ashlee. I'm excited for you. You need to be seen with someone else and who better then terrible Erik."

"Well, we are just friends."

Your unhook your microphone and get head to your dressing room.

"You left your phone." Jalessa says and she walks towards you.

"Thanks Jalessa, I'm crazy flustered." You say walking towards her.

"I get it. I got the call and your car is here."

"Oh my goodness! Ahhhh! I can't believe I'm going with him....."

"Have a great time. We'll miss your face here." She says walking you to the door.

You give her a quick hug and walk out, and waiting for you is black SUV with a driver waiting.

"Miss Jacobs?"

"Yes, I'm her."

He opens the door and you get in and see a surprise waiting for you.

“You thought I would let you fly alone to Boston?” Chris asks.

“Its a 55 minute flight.”

“Exactly what would you do for that time?”

“I haven’t seen any flight information. What airline are we taking? I have tons of miles with Delta.”

He just smiles at you.

“Private? Really? You rich bitch….”

He just laughs.

“You’re sill the wittiest person I have ever met.”

“When did you get your luggage picked up?”

“Um this morning.”

“Did you sublet your apartment?”

“Kinda, I’m letting Ash stay there.”

Chris can sense the tensions in the air and he bumps your knee to get your attention.

“You good?”

“I really don’t like flying and I got a lot on my mind. Erik’s girlfriend had their baby. I’m not jealous or anything. I guess I’m just annoyed. But seeing you in this car looking cute AF is quickly making me forget all that bullshit. Now if you wouldn’t mind coming over here and kissing me.”

He moves closer to you and leans halfway and says, “You want me to to what?"

You just lean forward and meet his lips. It's a soft and sweet kiss, well it until he slid his hand in between your thighs.

"Excuse me, did you still want to stop at a Starbucks?" The driver says.

"Yes, thank you. You want anything?" Chris says grabbing his phone and opening his Starbucks app.

"I'll take a grande flat white with 3 pumps of caramel."

"Got it any thing else?"

You nod your head.

"Yes?"

You just kiss him again.

"That's not on this menu, but I'll give kisses anywhere you'd like."

"Anywhere?"

"You don't even need to ask. I just ordered."

You get a text on your Apple watch and check your phone.

"Its from your brother, he said he just heard that I'm coming to Boston and he'll be there on Monday."

"Oh good. I was talking to him about you yesterday."

"Oooh you were? What about me?"

I told him that you accepted, and that we made out."

"We did a little more than make out. How did he take it?"

"Hold on a sec."

The car stops and Chris hops out and goes into Starbucks and is walking back out before you can check your phone.

His hands were full so you opened it from the inside.

"Thanks, baby......" He looks at you before handing you your coffee and a Starbucks bag. You look inside and see he brought a blueberry muffin and 2 croissants.

He remembered.

The driver starts to drive again. You hand him the bag and he gets his muffin and hands you a croissant.

"I know how you feel about your pastries."

"I see you're trying to get on my good side."

He smirks.

"I thought I already was."

"You have caused me undo stress and I got 2 pimples from it."

"Well you look amazing."

Before you know it you are sitting on a private plane watching Chris talk to the pilot.

In all honesty you really didn't think about him that much before this, he was an ex, you two were only together for eleven months and you two didn't end on the best terms. But this change in plans was taking you for a whole different ride and you were ready for the journey.

"OK so the co-pilot will be out in a second. We will take off shortly." He says standing in front of you.

"OK. When can I drink?"

"Now. What do you want? I got you."

"I'll take a gin and ginger ale. Thanks cutie."

He pours your drink and grabs a beer for himself and finally comes and sits next to you.

You drink almost all of your drink.

"Hi baby." You say to him.

He narrows his eyes at you.

"Ha ha.....it just slipped out."

"That's what she said......" You laugh so hard that you snort.

Chris almost chokes on his beer.

"Holy shit, Breezy I haven't heard that snort in forever."

"Oh my goodness.....I'm so embarrassed."

The plane starts to take off and you tense up.

"Don't be. I've heard and seen worse from you remember when we both had the flu. My mom even came out."

"Ughhhh I remember. It was terrible. I'm pretty sure we kept getting each other sick. You sneezed in my face while we were having sex. I tried to convince you to doggy or spooning."

"I liked looking at you when we had sex. You have such a great orgasm face, you bite your bottom lip and you are so......."

He just adjusts in his seat and drinks his beer.

You nudge his shoulder.

"You good, Evans?"

"Shut up. It's been a little while since I've been with someone."

"Me too. Nine months to be specific."

"Eight for me." He says then finishes his beer.

The tension was thick.

The co-pilot walks out and addresses you both talking about something, you were really trying to pay attention but Chris was rubbing his thigh with his right hand and the movement was distracting.

You noticed that he walked away.

"Did you catch that?" Chris asks you.

"Not really. Something about the food."

"Was it Erik?"

"Was what Erik?"

"Nine months ago."

"No, do you remember Wes Smith? He was also in my theater group. He moved to London and was working out there on the West End. He came into town and we went to dinner then back to his hotel........who was yours?"

"I don't think I remember him. Uh an ex we had an event we went to. It was barely anything a quickie. I don't even think we took our shoes off and was asked to leave right after."

"Wow....interesting....."

At some point the co-pilot brought you both another drink because you saw another one across from you both on a tray.

Chris grabbed them both and handed you yours and you toasted for a good weekend.

The plane landed 20 minutes later and you were on your way to Lisa's.

You two ride is relative silence on the drive over.

"What's got to do pensive?"

He looks over at you.

"You."

"Really?"

"Yes, so distracted I missed the the freeway exit."

"Oh no. Sorry? You know you could just talk to me."

He looks over and gives you that panty dropping smile.

"Damn, that smile still gets me."

He pulls up to his mom's house and he jumps out yelling wait. You look around to see who he is talking to, but when he opens your door you realize he was talking to you.

"Goodness, you are just too cute." You say getting out of his car.

"Yeah...yeah."

"Come here real quick."

He turns to you and you walk up and kiss him.

He pulls back, "You better behave."

"I always do......when the situation calls for it."

He puts his hands around your waist and pulls you closer to him.

"Are you two just going to stand there or come inside." Lisa shouts from the kitchen window.

You pull out of his grip and head inside.

You are standing in the kitchen talking to Lisa when Chris walks in, he bumps your hip then hugs his mom.

"I swear your hour just ended. I love this [dress](https://www.jcrew.com/p/womens_category/dressesandjumpsuits/rsum-dress-in-stretch-linen/L6602?rrec=true&sale=true). It just pops on screen."

"It did. I took off my mic said bye to a couple of people and this one was waiting for me outside." You say pointing to Chris who was digging in the pantry.

"Out of my pantry, the food is ready."

"Alright! I'm hungry!"

"Go wash your hands."

He sighs heavily as he walks out of the kitchen.

"How are you Lark? I see you everyday, I feel like no time has passed. You look exactly the same as you did when you were 20. What's really going on with you two."

"I'm good. Thanks! We need the views.......I'm not sure. He is such a great person. I don't know. I think we are just friends."

"Well, I think you two should talk. Just friends? Not from what I have heard...."

"Ugh Chris, I forgot he is such a talker. Did I want to? Yes I did, but I thought we should slow it down."

"Slow what down?" Chris says walking in.

"Sex." Lisa says.

"Slow sex?"

"Us not having sex last month."

"Oooh, gotcha. I really wanted to, but glad we didn't."

"Me too." You say just looking at him.

"Just friends my ass." Lisa says walking out of the kitchen

The oven beeps and you grab the hot pads and grab the food out of the oven.

Lisa walks back in with a bag, she packs up some veggies and the sandwich rolls and grabs a travel container for the pan that came out of the oven.

You two watch her pack what you thought was a the lunch you were about to eat.

"OK. Well, I hope you two enjoy this. This is what I made the first time you came to visit and I know you loved it." She says as she start pushing you two towards the door. You make it outside as she locks up the house.

"Bye" She shouts as she gets in her car and drives away.

"What the fuck just happened?" You say to Chris holding two bags of food.

"I have no idea, but I'm fucking starving. Let's go home....I mean to my house."

"It a good thing I left my purse in the car."

There is a small older lady walking across Lisa's grass.

"Lark is that you? Oh my goodness. I love watching you on my TV. Are you two back together? You are Lisa's favorite."

"Mrs. Cacciola! Girl, you look fabulous!"

She just beams at your compliment.

Chris waves from his car.

"Well, you can tell Lisa she is my favorite too."

"He has never gotten over you......alright I'm done being nosy."

You wave and head back to Chris's car. He is waiting there holding the door open.

"She's very adorable. What was saying over there?"He says watching you get in.

He walks around and gets in.

"She was saying that I'm Lisa's favorite."

"Is that it?"

"Nope. But that's between me and Mrs C."

"It so you that you live 8 minutes from your mom."

He just looks over at you and smiles.

He turns down into his long driveway and parks in his garage. You grab your purse and your carry-on and one of thy bags and follow Chris inside. You look around for Dodger.

"With my sister he'll be back tonight."

"I'm starving." He says getting thy food ready.

"Bathroom?"

"The second door on the left."

You follow his directions and walk into a huge bedroom. You put your bag down and walk into the bathroom and realize this is his room. You recognized his bathroom from a video Scott posted. You just wanted to wash your hands and take your bun down. You left your hair ties and hair pins on his counter and headed back to the kitchen.

He had set his table and had made you an Italian sausage sandwich.

He was walking to the table with two glasses of wine.

"Well thank you. This looks amazing."

"I told you to use my bathroom because it the biggest one, I don't want you to think I'm suggesting...."

You walked up and kissed him and then took your glass of wine.

"Its fine. Let's eat. This looks delicious. I'm really trying not to see this double meaning of this, she said it's my favorite. I don't think I said that."

Chris looks between you and the food. He watches you open your mouth wide and take a bite.

"Ooh now I get it. And you have definitely said that to me." He says smirking.

"Well, you were my first Italian sausage."

"First?"

"Not first ever....just my first white guy."

He is happily chewing his food.

"Was I your first...black girl?"

"Yes, and you definitely changed my whole world."

"I did? Why?"

"I just didn't know what I liked and you helped shape that."

"Oh." You say finishing your last bite.

"So what have you been up to?"

"Work."

"You."

"Work."

He poured you a second glass of wine.

"You want to join me in the living room?"

He says as he clears the table, you get up and help him. You wipe off the table and head to the sink. You look under the sink and grab wood spray and go clean off the table.

"Hey Evans, you should buy table clothes or placemats. You are a messy eater." You say laughing a little.

The look he gives you sends a shockwave straight to your core. He slowly looks you up and down makes eye contact and licks his bottom lip.

"Well, it depends on what I'm eating. If it's something I haven't had in my mouth in a while I can't help myself."

You finished the table and put the spray away and wash your hands, while washing your hands Chris came up behind you and moved your braids to the side and started to kiss your neck.

"You wanna join me somewhere else?" He says nibbling your ear.

You stick your ass put and he moans in response.

"I'll join you anywhere, Chris." You say turning around.

"Its Chris now?" He says taking you by the hand and walking out of the kitchen and into his bedroom.

"That's the only time I call you by your name."

He walks you right up to his bed and immediately kisses you again this time he slides his tongue inside your mouth and his hands are roaming your back.

He looking for your zipper, its on the side under your arm.

You pull back an turn to the side and lift up your arm.

"Thank God. I need this off of you."

He unzips it and you shimmy it off .

You were kinda expecting this so you put on his [favorite color](https://m.shein.com/us/Eyelash-Lace-Underwire-Lingerie-Set-p-1085145-cat-1862.html?url_from=adplaswsexy03200401353XL&gclid=CjwKCAiAkan9BRAqEiwAP9X6UUu375ZSiKEfmTD--ooM6bJB8tssESreq20R5rkrpxJLHiWc24TlsRoCoVYQAvD_BwE&ref=us&rep=dir&ret=mus#goods-img).

"Fuck.....you were wearing this all day?"

"Yep." You say popping the p.

"Sit down."

You cock your eyebrow at him.

"Please."

You sit on his bed and watch him, he pulls off his shirt and tosses it then he unbuckles his belt, then he unbutton and unzips his pants. He takes off his jeans and kicks them off then walks to the bed and stands in front of you. You have to lean back to see his face.

"Scoot up."

You normally don't like being bossed around in bed by the way he says stuff makes you want to.

Instead of scooting up you turn over and crawl up to the headboard, right before you turn around, he smack your ass.

"Oww. That hurt." You say turning over laying on your back.

"I can kiss it all better."

"You better."

"I'm going to do way more that."

You open your legs and he gets in between them and quickly kisses you.

He moves down so his head is between your thighs.

"I can smell you and I can't wait to taste you again. Can I?"

You have no words so you just nod and lift your hips as he pulls down your green panties.

"Damn, I missed this......" He runs his thumb slowly through your lips and slides it inside of you.

"Chris......"

He finally brings his mouth to you and slowly sucks your clit in and out of his mouth.

You are staring down and him as he take his tongue and licks up your entire pussy.

"Fuck, Chris...."

He does it again, but this time slower and when he get to your clit he takes it in his mouth. Your head falls back and you can barely stay up on your elbows. He licks up your pussy 3 times and the 4th time he sucks on your clit. You have lost all abilities to talk or moan you arejust whimpering as he keeps doing it over and over. He opens his mouth sticks his tongue out and starts at the back of your pussy and swipes up the whole thing until he flicks your clit, he finally starts doing it faster and faster sucking on your clit a little bit longer than the last time.

"Please, Chris please, please make me cum." You cry out. He finally stops and the whole bottom half of his face is drenched in you. The sight alone could make you cum.

"Are you begging me to make you cum?" You nod and practically yell,

"YESSSSSSS I am begging you to let me cum, please."

"But aren't you enjoying this," he leans over and sucks your clit in his mouth slowly waiting until its out of his mouth before slurping it back in, you moan out his name.

"Please, make me cum." He says no words he just dives back into your pussy and is finally taking you to the finish.

"Oh fuck, thank you, thank..mmmmm.” You start to bit your lip.

He pulls back with a smack.

"Stop biting your lip, Lark."

"Sorry........" You moan out.

He takes your clit back in his mouth and has let go of your legs and now has his hands on your ass bringing you closer to his mouth.

He is sucking your clit at a constant speed.

The pre-orgasm tension from all that build up snaps like a rubber band and you are cuming so hard are are practically fighting against his mouth that hasn't stopped attacking your clit. He grips your thighs so tight.

"Holy shit. I am cuming...........cuming........Ohhhh my God........"

He doesn't stop sucking on your clit he just slows down.

"You want more?" He says looking up at you.

You just nod yes

He pulls back and gets on his back.

"Get up here." He says pulling you over to sit on his face.

"Chris.....really."

"For old times sake."

You straddle him but stay away from his mouth.

"Lower."

"You are terrible."

"Sit."

"Fine," you slowly lower yourself over his mouth and are immediately overtaken from the previous pre-orgasm. You grab his headboard for dear life as he puts both of his hands on your ass pulling you into his face.

You start to tremble in his hands and he starts to suck harder.

"Oh shit don't stop." You are grinding to his face and just with one final suck you are screaming your orgasm.

You have to get off of him right this second.

But he won't let you budge.

"Chrisssss..............shit," he is lapping his tongue against your clit slowly. You can't breathe the tightening of your whole body is making you light headed. Although, a super intense orgasm is approaching the waves are slower but more intense. Finally, it crashes over you and knocks you down.

"I'm, I'm, oh god, fuck you, I'm cuming fuck, OK please stop."

He finally releases your from his grasp you basically just slide off of his mouth and to the side onto the bed.

He just smacks your ass.

"Lark, you have no idea how fucking good you taste. Like if I could have you bottled up, fuck me, I would just have you in my mouth all the time. Fuck, can I taste you again?"

"Christopher, don't bring your mouth over here."

He just laughs.

"It went from Evans, to Chris now Christopher. I must be doing something right."

"Shhhh. Your mouth is just to much.I literally can't move. I was going to return the favor but I can't even remember how to right now."

"Do you still want to..." He says wiping his face.

"So much. I need you inside me." You say sitting up.

You reach towards his nightstand and find a condom. He sits up and takes it from you and opens it. You move to get on your back and he comes in between your legs.

"You are absolutely breathtakingly beautiful Lark." He says as the pushes into your folds and starts to thrust hard and deep.

You can feel him everywhere.

You have missed his thickness.

He is hitting all your spots at the same time. You start to tremble around him and he looks down at you and starts to pump a little more shallow. You gasp at the angle change and the new pressure that you grab his forearms.

"I can feel you tensing around me are you going to cum?"

You are biting your lip so you just nod. He continues you thrust into you. The ache starts in your core and shoots out to your toes and fingers as you cum around him. Pushing and pulling him closer to you.

"Oh god, I am cuming." Chris slows down his movements and pulls back to look at you.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you."

He is still thrusting into you but slowly, he reaches for your right hand and brings it above your head. You lift your head a kiss him as he pumps deep into you. That familiar sensation starts again and he can feel start to clench again. He just holds you through your orgasm.

Your orgasm brings him over the edge as he moans your name out and empties himself within you.

He slowly slides out of you and gets up and heads to bathroom.

You get under the blanket and are staring at his shiplap walls when he walks back in.

"You ok?" He asks tentatively getting in bed next to you.

"My bottom lip hurts but other than that I'm great. We are way better at that then we use to be."

"We are. You still have the best orgasm face."

"Christopher! You are the worst." You say pushing him away.

"Still my full name." He pulls you closer to him and puts his hand on your ass.

"You are very annoying, this face hides it well." You say snuggling and putting your head on his chest.

"Hides what?" He says opening his eyes.

"Go to sleep, Evans."


	4. Denmark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our first stop, a conversation about what this really is.

"Jeg sætter pris på din tid" You say to the Prime Minister of Denmark Mette Frederiksen.

"You're Danish is great. Farvel."

Chris is standing there smiling at you while Mark is trying to smile. The crew is picking up the equipment and you all are being walked out.

"Lunch?" Chris asks as you all walk out of the building.

"Sure, I need a nap and to take off these shoes."

"They look great on you." Chris says looking you up and down.

You are wearing a simple [linen A-line dress,](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/loro-piana-nancy-linen-a-line-dress-prod226050247?utm_source=google_shopping&adpos=&scid=scplpsku189900789&sc_intid=sku189900789&gclid=Cj0KCQiAhZT9BRDmARIsAN2E-J25HeZrDWRDkZtU-ZpusKjHvICQrhS-GCrOSWc7mDmUe9ij87GtFW0aAg_KEALw_wcB&gclsrc=aw.ds) with a [navy blue herringbone blazer](https://www.jcrew.com/us/p/womens_category/blazers/boyfriend/long-parke-blazer-in-navy-herringbone-english-wool/AQ197?color_name=navy-herringbone&noPopUp=true&srccode=Paid_Search%7CSmart_Shopping%7CGoogle%7CSS_ACQ_XPROD_BESTSLLRxxxxx_EVG_ROAS_XXX_COUSA_EN_EN_A_CREW_GO_SH_SSC_xxxxxxxxxx,shop_topseller_x_xxx,PRODUCT_GROUP,71700000073194670,58700006368808579,p58598109901&utm_source=Google&utm_medium=Paid_Search&utm_campaign=SS_ACQ_XPROD_BESTSLLRxxxxx_EVG_ROAS_XXX_COUSA_EN_EN_A_CREW_GO_SH_SSC_xxxxxxxxxx,shop_topseller_x_xxx&utm_content=Shopping&NoPopUp=True&gclsrc=aw.ds&&gclid=CjwKCAiA17P9BRB2EiwAMvwNyNECAQ7FYNVkc57hbtsx5PedK99ZmR7S4SHUpRKeHcumh95xkhGmzhoCy1IQAvD_BwE&gclsrc=aw.ds) on top.

"Yep, pointy black heels......" Mark says as he walks by.

"For you information they are [Midnight Blue.](https://www.net-a-porter.com/en-us/shop/product/gianvito-rossi/105-suede-pumps/535956)" You say to him.

Everyone but you and Chris get in the van, they had some pickups to shoot.

"You want to stay in our go out?" He asks you as you get into the car.

"I want to go out.........but I also don't want to." You say buckling up.

The driver smiles at you both and he heads Hotel D'Angleterre. You are looking out of thy window as you drive through the city of Copenhagen tomorrow night you Chris and Mark where invited to a party for Queen Margarethe II.

Chris bumped your knee to get your attention. You look over at him and he gives you that panty dropping smile.

"What are you thinking over there, Evans?"

"You and the legislator of Denmark."

"Well, I hope I'm at least winning in your mind." You say laughing at him.

"Well.....their Government structure is pretty intense."

"Ouch, Evans." You say pushing him in the shoulder.

"Come here." He says leaning towards you.

"And let you mess up my lipstick?"

"The same lipstick you didn't take off last night but just reapplied this morning."

"Christopher!"

**Last Night:**

"Good night all." You say leaving the hallway. You had just come back from an early dinner and you were heading in for the night.

You ended up the [D'Angleterre Suite,](https://www.dangleterre.com/en/accommodation/the-d-angleterre-suite/53-3/) which you know Chris worked out for you.

As soon as you left the bathroom and took off your Chucks, there is a knock on the door.

You check the peephole and Chris is standing there looking down at his phone.

"You gonna keep me waiting?" He says from the other side of the door.

You open the door and let him in, he kisses your cheek and walks in and heads straight to couch.

"How'd you get past Mark?" You say walking up to him sitting.

He puts his hands on your hips and brings you down to straddle him.

"I don't need to 'get past' anyone."

He moves your braids off your shoulder and kisses your neck.

You put your arms around him and gently grind against him.

"You....sure...." You mumble out as he heads to your mouth.

"Yes.....stop talking." He says finally kissing you.

You pull away from his lips.

"That will never happen." You say licking your lips

"I know. But I can keep your mouth busy." He says as he starts to kiss you again.

He scoots up and pulls you closer and starts to stand up and you wrap your legs around him.

He walks straight to the bedroom and sets you on the bed.

You pull your shirt over your head you are wearing a black undershirt and scoot back towards the headboard.

"So its like that?" He says taking off his shoes.

"A little that shirt is expensive and you aren't very careful with my clothes."

"Sorry, I didn't realize that dress was just a loan."

"I don't got it like you do, Mr. Movie Star."

"I've seen your apartment and i know you have that have a condo in LA." He says walking over to the side is the bed and sitting next to you.

"Yeah, yeah....."

"You nervous about tomorrow?" He says pulling you closer.

"Not really. My Danish is pretty decent." You say laughing.

He just laughs then kisses you. You lean towards the bed as he follows.

"Thank you." You say looking up into his blue eyes.

"For what?"

"For including me in this. You didn't have to include me. You could have easily done this yourself. You are actually really great at interviewing people."

"You were the only one I wanted. I didn't ask anyone but you."

You lean up and kiss him deeply and run your fingers through his hair and pull him closer.

He moves over to get on top of you, you open your legs and let him in.

"I didn't say that to...."

"I know. I really know. I also know I need you inside me."

He pulls back and looks down at you.

"You sure? You wanted to slow down."

"I did. I changed my mind. Take this off." You say pulling at his blue t-shirt.

"Yes, ma'am." He pulls it off from the back

You sit back and enjoy the view.

"You having a good time?" He says.

"The best, I just hope it will get better."

"It will." He says as he pulls up your shirt.

He leans down and kisses your stomach, then right under your bra. He pulls it off and tosses it and starts to unhook your bra.

"Don't throw that one I'm wearing again tomorrow!"

He takes off and tosses it onto the night stand.

"How's that?"

"Good toss."

He finally kisses you again, you bring your hands to his back and pull him closer.

"God you feel so good."You say as he starts to kiss down your neck.

He kisses down to your collar bone, to your sternum, then he takes each nipple into his mouth slowly.

You are just melting under his tender kisses.

He finally reaches the top of your jeans and looks up at you.

"Can I eat your pussy, Breezy? I missed it."

"You do? I couldn't tell. You actually gave me beard burn." You say smirking at him

"That's not my fault, you don't stay still so I had to hold on." He says unbuttoning and then unzipping your jeans. He starts to pull your jeans down your legs, when someone starts to knocking hard on your door.

"The fuck?" You say.

Chris just ignores it and just keeps pulling your jeans down.

The door knocks again.

He groans as he stops.

"I'll get it. He says.

He gets up and grabs his shirt.

"Don't you start without me." He shouts.

The person knocks again.

"Hold on."

Chris opens the door and its Mark.

"Hey what's up? Do you need Bre...Lark?"

"I do. Well technically her producer needs her. She isn't answering her phone."

"I'll tell her."

"I also need to talk to you. Now would be good."

"Just a little busy right now. But I'll tell her."

"You know your shirt inside out, right?

"I think its made that way." Chris lies.

"I saw you earlier and it wasn't then." Mark says walking away.

"You start Breezy? I can't wait to eat..."

You waving your arms at Chris gets him to realize you are talking on speaker.

"I apologize for missing your call. I will be there in 5 minutes." You say putting on your bra.

You hang up.

"Shit. Sorry sweetie. I got to go." You say grabbing you shirt and bag.

"It's fine."

"Your shirt's inside out." You say walking out of the door.

When you came back 4 hours later the was asleep in your bed.

~~~~~

"I'm stuffed." You say sitting back on the couch.

"Me too. I don't even know what that was but it was so good."

You grab your bag and grab out a present.

"This is for you." You say handing it to Chris.

"What? Seriously? Why?"

"I just saw it and thought of you."

"What is it?"

"Open it Evans!"

He finally sets it down and starts to open it and starts to laugh.

"I know how you love sweaters."

You bought him a [traditional Norwegian sweater.](https://www.icewear.is/us/baldur-norwegian-sweater?gclid=CjwKCAiAqJn9BRB0EiwAJ1SztbJLsFbDJC3kxzlA8jpoz2NhsDDSZz6S4xJQ_nhcdJZ8hQaq3jjOeBoCcRYQAvD_BwE)

He stands up and immediately puts it on.

"It's very cute on you."

"This is so warm. I love it! Thank you." He says bending down to kiss you.

"No problem. It's the least I could do."

An alarm on your phone goes off.

"Todays Juno's birthday. We are FaceTiming."

"I'm really sorry."

"Why are you apologizing."

"You are missing family events."

He takes the sweater off and puts it back in the box.

Your computer rings and you grab it and are immediately greeted by your whole family.

"Mom! Hi!"

"Hello, my beautiful Lark Breeze."

"Why don't we get greeted like that. It's my birthday." Juno says.

"Is he there with you?" Rain asks.

"Well, hello to you Rain."

"Of course he is." Juno says.

"He's in everyone of her photos on Instagram." True says.

"Even Bossip is talking about you two." Rain says.

You turn your computer to Chris who is picking up the trash from gift.

He waves.

And everyone greets him.

"Happy Birthday Juno."

Juno just giggles, her husband Marcus leans in the screen.

"So you really are dating him. Crazy. How'd Erik take it? Like a fucking baby I'm sure."

"We aren't dating. We're working" You say.

Chris sits down next to you.

"Ohh yeah a whole ass baby, he has DM'D me every week since we met. Telling me that everything was her fault."

This is brand new information for you.

"He what? You can't be serious? I made him? I swear those PED's shrunk his brain."

The whole conversation switches to Erik.

You get a text in WhatsApp from your sisters.

Juno _: So what exactly are you two doing?_

Lark _: Working. We did slept together in Boston.....twice, but we kinda talk about tapping the brakes but we haven't really but we also haven't had that much alone time._

Rain _: No alone time? Aren't you alone now?_

Lark _: We are but we normally have work or someone needs something. I swear we have only made out, well maybe a bit more._

True _: I don't know how you are keeping your hands off him. He's so pretty._

You look over at Chris who is now talking to Juno's husband, Marcus, True's boyfriend Alex Rain's roommate Davis and your dad.

Lark _: I love how it's your birthday and he just took over. He is a mess._

Juno _: Right? It's fine. I do miss you._

Rain _: Me too. What's the sex like?_

Lark _: Damn....like let's just jump to it. I'm not telling._

True _: Soooo bad?_

Juno _: That sucks. That's how it is with super hot dudes._

Lark _: For you information, he's amazing in bed. AMAZING. He's great at ALL the things. He had me cuming all night long. That mouth.......his hands........don't get me started on his dick. Sis.......I had to get use to it again._

Juno _:.........._

Rain _:.........._

True _:.........._

Lark _: You bitches did that on purpose.....fuck you all._

You get up and head to the bedroom.

Juno _: Why aren't you having sex then?_

Lark _: It's complicated._

Rain _: Has he proposed?_

True _: Does he want to move in?_

Juno _: Does he want a baby?_

Lark _: No, of course not._

Juno _: Just fuck him._

Rain _: Please!_

True _: Yesssssss! Fuck him. Constantly._

"Breezy?"

"Yes?" You say walking back in the living room.

"Just wanted to see where you went. Everyone is back."

You sit next to him and continue talking to your family. You all sang Happy Birthday to Juno and she opened the gift you had delivered. You bought her a personalized necklace. You all said your goodbyes. Everyone logged off but your parents immediately called you back.

"Yes?"

"How's Denmark?"

"Umm good."

"Is Chris there?"

You glance over at Chris who was on his phone.

He leans in frame.

"I'm here and its beautiful and...."

"Are you two dating?" Your mom says interrupting Chris.

"Wow, Jackie! Dad get your wife."

"I wanna know too. You never let us meet anyone." You dad says.

"We.....are.....friends." You say looking over at Chris.

"Who have sex and see each other naked." Your mom adds.

"Oh my God." You say.

"I remember meeting him all those years ago. I'm happy you two still like each other. Did you ever tell him you loved him?" Your dad says.

Your eyes double in size.

"Corey, she didn't. He left New York....remember he didn't say he was leaving and that was the night she got offered...."

"Okkkkkk........stop talking........I'm going to hang up."

Chris is just sitting there shook.

"Ughhhh.....we have a thing. Bye." You mom says as she ends the call.

You move your Mac and get up and head to the bar and grab a beer then head straight into the bedroom and close the door.

There's a soft knock.

"Come in."

He barely opens the door and pokes his head in

"Are you ok?"

"I am. You can come in."

He walks in and closes the door. Then walks over to the bed were your sitting, you pat the spot next to you and he sits.

"I didn't know. But I did know I felt the same way."

"You don't have to say this. It was a long time ago." You say interrupting him.

"I do have to say this. It's this thing that we aren't talking about. I think it's also what's causing your hesitation. But I'm just assuming that. I can tell you that spending this time with you again takes me right back to our beginning."

You just nod.

"Listen, I am so sorry. I was scared. I was falling in love with you and getting my big break at the same time. What were you offered?" He continues.

"A movie. But I turned it down and went to Stanford. Got a great education and an amazing experience and the best job in the world. I don't regret one thing."

"I do, but...nevermind."

You lean over and kiss his cheek.

"I promise you I'm fine. But you are right, the hesitation is definitely there. I don't know what I feel right now. I can promise you I will stop hiding it from you."

"Thank you for your honesty. I haven't hidden it, I just want you comfortable and if that means we don't do anything but hang out. I'll be perfectly fine. I just want to make you feel good."

"You do and you always have." You say as lean over and kiss him.

He pulls back and smiles at you.

"What?" You say smiling back at him.

"You told your parents?"

"Oh my God....you are so annoying." You say trying to stand up.

"Get back here." He says grabbing your hips.

You sit back down.

"Just so you know, both of your sisters told me the things you said too, so you better chill, Evans."

"Like what?" He says moving closer to you.

You just shrug your shoulders.

"Like what, Lark?"

You look at him funny.

"You never call me that......well only while we're......." You just fade yourself out.

"While we're what?" He says as his voice drops an octave.

"You know what."

He had gotten so close to you that you were starting to lean back towards the bed.

"Is it when you call me by my name, too?"

You put your arm around his neck and pull him down to kiss you. It's so sweet and soft. He puts his arms down next to your head to hold himself up.

"I can't help but say your name when you are making me forget why I even started calling you Evans."

"There were 3 other Chris' Miller, Davis and....."

"Sampras. We dated."

"I know.He's the one who told me to shoot my shot with you and he might have told me that you.....I can't believe I haven't told you this before." He says rolling to the side of you.

"What? Did he say? We dated for a month." You say turning to face him.

"He said that you were the best thing he had ever had in his mouth. He said you tasted like honey. Sorry, we talked about you like that."

"Wow, so is that why you were dying to go down on me?"

"I did like you, so that wasn't the only reason, and that day was long and you did so much I just wanted to express my gratitude."

"Well, you did. I did tell my roommates and maybe a few friends that your mouth was amazing."

He just laughs.

"Its a great thing to have a bunch of women talking about. I've heard about a lot of athletes and celebrities, the ones who don't do it, the ones who are the worst and the ones who make you cum multiples times."

"Wow....so I'm..."

"Definitely the last one. People talk.......... I just want to take back what I said in Boston. I was feeling things about you, that I was scared to feel. I want to be your girlfriend.....if that's still something you want."

** Boston: **

"I'm......cuming....Chris........oh my God." You scream out as you push Chris away from your pussy.

He sits back, wipes his mouth and just looks at you all disheveled coming down from your fourth oral orgasm of the day . He runs his fingers through your folds as he comes up to kiss you.

"I think we're late."

"No shit, we were late when you walked in here." You say getting up and heading into the bathroom.

"You two are 45 minutes late!" Scott shouts from the other side of Chris's master bedroom door.

"We're coming." Chris says.

"I know! I heard it."

Chris heads to the closet and grabs a new shirt as you are walking out of the bathroom.

You were already fully dressed you even had you shoes on.

You open the door to Scott standing there smiling.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You look refreshed and super relaxed."

"Shut up." You say walking past him.

"Now when I watch the TODAY show I can say....."

"Say what?" You narrow your eyes at him.

"Nothing. You are my favorite person on the show."

"Let's go. You two are making us late." Chris says walking past you both looking better than ever.

You just follow him outside and walk to his car, he runs and opens the door for you as you reached for it.

"Dude! You scared me!"

"Oops."

"Weirdo."

You get in the car and he puts his hand right on your thigh and you tense, he felt it and moved it.

You were pulling up to Shanna's house for a "see you soon dinner" but you felt really uneasy.

You felt like his girlfriend.

Not that you didn't want to be, you two just quickly settled into this role the second the plane landed and truly the second you two made love....had sex. Even your own thoughts are betraying you.

"You ready?"

"Uhhh yeah." You say.

He leans over to kiss you and you freeze for a second then kiss him back.

That was the final thing he needed to know that something this definitely wrong.

"I see that we need to talk, can you at least keep your dislike tucked in until we leave."

He gets out and walks to your door and opens it for you.

"Wait." You say as he starts to walk away.

"What?" He says a bit harsh.

"I don't want to yell this so can you please come here."

He walks up to you and just stands there.

"I'm not your girlfriend. I'm sorry. I'm such an asshole. I guess, I don't want these next 6 months to be a fairy tale and then poof nothing when we get home."

"OK? Then what are we? Your plan is to what exactly?"

"Just be friends. Just friends."

"Fine."

He takes your hand and walks you inside.

Where you immediately forgot that you were trying to calm things down with him.

You couldn't keep your hands off of him and he didn't seem to mind.

You sat next to him at dinner and he gave you space and you immediately realized you didn't want space and scooted closer. He followed your lead and before you had dessert he had his hand on your thigh. You joined him on the couch after a spirited game of charades that you two won.

You leaned over and kiss him.

One of his nephews called for him upstairs, he kisses you again before heading upstairs.

"Lark!" Scott yells.

"Yes, Mr Evans?"

"Ohhhh I like that. Mr Evans....do you remember when you had that director on that you didn't like."

"Ughhhh, I do. He put his hand on my ass on LIVE TELEVISION. I almost choked him out. Why are you mention twat?"

"He what?" Chris shouts walking down the stairs.

"Oh yeah it was very obvious, but Lark handled like a fucking champ, you moved his hand and walked to the other side. The segment was cut short and she came back on and addressed it." Carly says.

"Your girlfriend is a badass." Shanna says.

Chris looks over that you and gives you a sad smile.

"Oh yeah, he just lost his house." Scott says.

Chris walks over to you and kisses you deeply then pulls away.

"She really is."

~~~~

"Is that what you want?" He asks looking at you.

"Yes. Is that what you want?" You ask immediately getting nervous.

"Nevermind, don't answer. You didn't ask me to be your girlfriend. I am just assuming. I'm such an idiot. Why would I just spring this on you?" You get up and start to pace.

He just watches you pace back and forth mumbling what sounds like Presidential election results.

"Are you saying the which presidents had won the Electoral College vote but lost the Popular vote?"

"Yes....it calms me. It's 4 if you are wondering."

"I wasn't, but thanks. Can you please come back to bed?"

You just nod.

You sit but he pulls you towards him and practically gets on top of you.

"Gosh you're pretty." You try to kiss him.

"Nope. I know what you're trying to do." He says moving away from your lips.

"Ughhhh Chris....."

"Lark, I want you to be my everything. But for now just be my girlfriend."


	5. London Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another stop, a small issue and back to the first time they met.

"So who's fault is this? I know it's not mine, but the because it's what I do. I'll fucking fix it." You say walking back the office of a member ofBritish Parliament.

It seems that someone left out a huge detail that the person would be filmed. You are now standing in some white British guy's office trying to convince him to let you interview him. Thank goodness this [Emerald Green Tweed Suit](https://www.jcrew.com/p/womens_category/skirts/pencil/no-2-pencil-skirt-in-emerald-tweed/AR431?rrec=true&sale=true) screams 'take me seriously but look how great my ass looks.'

You walk out to Chris, Mark and the camera man.

"It all good. He'll be ready in 5 minutes."

"Thank you! I take full responsibility. Whatever you need let me know." Mark says.

"Yep." Walking away from them.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Lark." He say firmly.

You look into his eyes and can't keep it from him.

"In order for this to happen, I had to agree to dinner party with him."

"Uhhh no."

"Its fine."

"No. It's not fine. He is not taking my girlfriend on a date."

"Oh Christopher, you are so sweet." You go to hug him, but he is stiff.

"You aren't going. I'll talk to him."

Your talk with Ethan Withenmoore went great, even with Chris' mean mugging him the entire time. He helped explain the difference between Republic vs Monarchy. You were able to fill in some of the gaps that he missed. He went on to explain the he is one of the youngest members of Parliament and that he is a part of the [Labour Party,](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Labour_Party_\(UK\)) he got into politics when his wife was one of victims of the Manchester Arena Bombing. After hearing him talk about his passion for politics Chris changed his tune.

"Thank you again. I apologize for any miscommunication that occurred." You say walking out.

"Same here, it's seem as though I just asked out a woman with a boyfriend." He says looking over at Chris.

"I meant no harm by it, just wanted to talk to a beautiful woman at a great party."

"I understand. She is pretty amazing."

"Alright you two. Just fight over me the old way, a sword fight." They both laugh as you walk out of his office.

"How do you do that?" Mark asks walking next to you.

"Do what?"

"That." He says turning around pointing at Chris and Ethan shaking hands.

"That's nothing. Try getting an a Right-wing Republican and a Liberal Democrat to agree on a policy. Calming down testosterone is nothing."

"Can we talk later?"

He just walks away before you can answer.

A hand on your hip catches your attention.

"Is he still watching?" Chris asks as he walks next to you.

"Why do you care?" You quickly glance back.

Ethan is still standing there smiling.

"I don't....."

"He is."

"I knew it. That proper asshole."

Someone is running up behind you.

"Pardon me, Ms. Jacobs. You left your bag."

"Oh my goodness. Thank you." You say turning around.

She smiles and walks away.

You both make it outside as Mark is getting the camera man in the car.

"Alright you two, you want to head to a pub?"

"Always."

"You don't need to change your Jimmy Choo's?" Mark says looking down at your shoes.

"These are not Jimmy Choo, they are [Louboutin](http://us.christianlouboutin.com/us_en/shop/women/so-kate-784715.html), the red bottoms are a dead giveaway. I can do anything in these heels."

"She definitely can." Chris says winking at you.

You might have had these shoes on last night as Chris fucked you from behind over theback of the couch. You almost fell over during your orgasm.

You only had to walk for 45 seconds before you found a great pub.

You are 3 pints in and definitely almost drunk.

So is Mark

"You suck! I win!" You shout at Mark.

After finishing your fourth beer in a race he didn't know he was in.

"Alright, let gets you back to the hotel. You are definitely drunk."

"I'm not anymore drunk then he is." You say pointing to Mark.

"Yes, but you are on TV."

"Oops. I also have a supermovie superhero boyfriend. God, your cute."

"Exactly.....thanks. Did you just say supermovie? I'm going to go pay. Don't move or talk to anyone." Chris says pointing to you and Mark.

He walks away and Mark immediately walks up to you.

"You don't like me." He states.

"I don't?"

"You aren't nice to me."

"Well, you don't like me." You counter.

"I didn't like you. I do now, a little."

"Why should I be nice? You accused me of sleeping with him to get on his good side. Which by by way is ridiculous. I'm always on this good side." You say.

"You're right. I misjudged you. You are very smart and annoyingly very pretty. It's very hard to not like you. There! But you still hate me."

"Do you even know why?"

"Obviously not!"

"Megan Grano. AKA Meg G, a up an coming pop star. Started dating this up and coming actor and producer with delusions of grandeur. He was waaaaay older than she was at 19 but she KNEW it was meant to be.....well Mark you know the rest. You should really call her I'm sure her and her 16 year old son would love to hear from you."

You see him trying do the mental math in his head.

"She has a 16 year old son?"

"And twin daughters, I'm fucking with you her son's only 10. She lives in Nashville and has been married for 13 years. But you were a fucking asshole."

He is just standing there shook.

"Don't fuck with me Mark."

"Hey, is everything good?"

"It is. Lets get a taxi! Bye Mark."

"You know he's coming with us, we are staying at the same hotel."

"But I have the biggest room."

Chris is ignoring you both and hails a taxi.

"That's because he keeps giving it to you."

"Yeah he does! Very regularly too, you should try it."

"Sleep with him? No, thanks. I don't need to sleep with my boss."

"Who's boss? My boss's name is Paul Jackson a biracial gay man with 3 kids."

"Hey you two, get in the taxi and stop talking about me."

You get in and sit across Chris and Mark.

"The [Corinthia](https://www.corinthia.com/london/rooms-suites/hamilton-penthouse/)." Chris says.

The ride is relatively quiet.

"Pardon me, are you who I think you are?"

Chris just smiles.

"Captain America, that's him." Mark says.

"No, I mean is she Lark Jacobs from the American TODAY Show? You were on earlier on This Morning."

You sober up the best you can.

"Hi, I am her. Thanks for for being a fan."

"I watch some of TODAY YouTube clips. Could you possibly say your ending bit."

You knew exactly what he meant, you didn't realize that you say the same thing at the end of every show but apparently it became a TikTok craze and people started asking you to say it.

"Sure what's your name."

"Oh thank you Miss Jacobs. It's Henry Curtis"

"No problem."

You put on your newscaster voice, "I want to thank you all for joining me and my colleague Jenna, during this the 4th hour of the Today show. Thank you to our last guest Henry Curtis. This is Lark Jacobs and have a great rest of Today."

"Thank you! My wife will never believe it."

"You're very welcome."

"We're here." He says as he jumps out and opens the door for you.

"After you, Miss Jacobs."

"Aren't you sweet." You get out and watch as Mark then Chris get out.

Henry waves at you.

You all walk in and head for the lifts.

"I'm so surprised I got recognized over here."

You all walk inside and Chris pushes the floors.

"You are the absolute sweetest." Chris says looking at you adoringly.

"Thanks. I can't wait until I get you in bed." You lean over and kiss him as he puts his hand on your ass.

"I'm still here."

"I don't care. I'm going to sleep with your boss." You say turning to Mark.

"He isn't my boss, he's yours." Mark says as the lift stops on his floor.

"He wishes."

"I'm not anyone's boss." Chris says as Mark walks out.

"You are very bossy in bed." You say as the doors close.

"You haven't complained once. In fact I have never seen your pussy wetter."

"Chrissssss, you're so naughty."

"Let's get you to bed." He says as the door opens.

The room you are staying in has an on call butler, who is currently standing at the door waiting to open it for you both

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." The butler walks in and starts to prepare an afternoon snack in the kitchen.

You walk in and head straight upstairs to the master bathroom.

"Christopher Robert?" You sing out walking out of the bathroom.

"Yes, Lark Breeze?" He says taking off his suit jacket.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one. You were available for this trip."

You head into the bedroom to change your clothes. He right behind you unzipping your skirt.

"Thank you!" You turn around and try to kiss him but he was walking away.

You head into the closet and finish getting undressed.

"How about we take a nap and chill and watch some news. Because we have some editing to do tonight......"

"I'm not sleepy, but you could definitely help." You say walking out of the closet in a [long white t shirt dress.](https://www.vitaminaswim.com/products/catalina-tee-dress-white-organic-rib-beachwear?variant=32679218085972&currency=USD&utm_medium=product_sync&utm_source=google&utm_content=sag_organic&utm_campaign=sag_organic&gclid=Cj0KCQiA-rj9BRCAARIsANB_4ADQyOYGCb07FXkFLx-T_MrV7ao8sBtZugOMRlZz2rYqP4fc8QFJfEAaAvMsEALw_wcB)

"You say this every time we have to edit." He says heading into the closet.

"Ugh. I don't want to edit! I'm trying to sleep my way out of it! Come on boss man!"

"Mr. Evans and Ms. Jacobs I believe one of your phones are ringing" The butler calls out.

"That's not my ring and that's not yours." Chris says heading down the stairs.

The butler excuses himself after telling you about the food he had set out.

You both start looking for it and it's coming from your bag. You reach inside and it's an iPad mini.

Chris answers it.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank goodness. Hi I'm Emma Thorpe from Ethan Withenmoore office. It seems as though he misplaced his iPad."

"Hello, it seems like he did." Chris says looking at you with a look of annoyance.

"According to the location you are staying at the Corinthia? He can come pick it up around 7pm."

"Sure thing." Chris says hanging up.

"I got to say that motherfucker is bold."

"Why would his iPad be in my bag?" You say looking in your bag again.

"Because he put it there or got Emma to."

"You cannot be serious. Why would he do that?"

"To see you and try to get you go out with him tonight."

"What? That's insane."

**Outside Withenmoore's office:**

"Alright you two. Just fight over me the old way, a sword fight." They both laugh as you walk out of his office.

"Thank you again, very sorry about the misunderstanding."

"No problem, Ms. Jacobs smoothed it out perfectly."

They shake hands.

"She is quite amazing. My nieces told me she was a child actor. Worked at the White House then the TODAY Show and now with you. A very accomplished woman."

"Yes, she is amazing. She always makes everything better. She was for just a little bit that's actually how we met."

"Very interesting. So you just gave your ex a job. I mean I get it, with a body like that I wouldn't let her get away either." Ethan says watching you walk next to Mark.

"What do you say?"

"Oh nothing. Have a great rest of your day."

"You as well." Chris says then walks away.

~~~

"You can't be serious. I didn't get any vibe like that from him."

"He was putting it out there. He even knows what we're doing tonight and that you don't want to. He will show up here fully dressed for his event and say he didn't plan on staying long that if you could possibly find it in your heart to go with a young widower."

"Wow.....is something you've planned before?"

You sit down on the couch and Chris sits down next to you.

"Not that complex."

"Is there a real reason you don't want me to go? You afraid I'm going to fall for some stuffy British guy? Because, that's never going to happen. I happen to really like this American born and raised proud Bostonian. I don't know why because Boston is pretty terrible. That accent......"

"Ha ha, you say that now, but once that accent talked you right out of your panties." He says looking over at you.

"Yeah, yeah. I was very slutty." You say laughing.

"I don't care if you go. I really don't. I can totally see the positives but he seems like a real creep. This whole iPad thing is real fucking shiesty."

You are trying to not get in your feelings after you said you liked him but he didn't say it back.

"I can handle myself and if I don't have to edit......listen. I'm all for a whole night out. So TV in here or the bedroom."

"Bedroom, that bed is super comfortable.

"K." You say getting up and grab a bottle of water and head up the stairs to the room.

You get in bed.

Chris comes up a few minutes later with his hands full.

"We could have just eaten downstairs."

"I'm up here now."

You help him so he can get into bed.

He hands you an apple.

You put it down.

He hands you a plate with meats and cheeses on it.

You put it down.

You grab the remote that brings the TV up.

He takes it from you.

"What the fuck, Chris."

"Your mad and I want to know why."

"I'm not mad." You say with a little bit to much attitude.

He sits there thinking.

You sigh heavily.

"I'm not mad." You grab a piece of cheese.

"You know how I feel about you, right?" 

"I've heard what you have said while we are having sex, but I don't hold you to any of that."

"Everything I've said I've meant. You are the one, I want under me for the rest of my life. You are the one, who makes me feel complete. You are the one, that makes everything make sense. I can't imagine my life without you. Together or not, I'm just happy to know you and even happier to call you my girlfriend. I'm sorry you didn't realize that I meant everything I said."

Him saying that while inside you always made you climax faster and harder, you just thought it was stuff he said during sex.

"Really?"You ask timidly.

"Yes, I'm such an idiot for not just saying it to you."

"No, it's fine."

You scoot down to get comfortable and Chris gets the remote and brings the TV up and turns it on.

You scoot over to lay on his chest and listen to his heartbeat, he puts his hand on your hip.

"I can't believe my girlfriend is going on a date."

"I'm still not sure it will happen."

"It will, good thing you made me buy that [Christian Soriano gown](https://christiansiriano.com/collections/gowns/products/black-sequin-fringe-tuxedo-gown)."

"I DID NOT make you buy that dress." You say looking up at him.

"You said and I quote 'You should really get this dress for your new girlfriend'."

"You are such a liar." You say laughing.

"Then you were all over me that night couldn't get enough."

"Well that part is true. I don't know if I was ovulating that day but you felt amazing."

"And you were so loud." He says looking over at you.

"I'm always loud, Evans."

"We're back to Evans now?"

"You don't like it?"

"I mean it feels like we are back to being just friends."

"We're we really ever JUST friends?"

**2002 NYC:**

"How do I look?" You say to your roommate Monica.

"So adorbs."

"You bringing any hot actors home tonight?"Raquel asks.

"I'm not supposed to...."

"I'm just hoping for a future star so we can be like 'We knew him before he became a star! He use to sleep with our friend'." Monica say

"Im doing this for extra credit. I can't make it to my Wednesday class so I get to be a tour guide my one day off! It's like they forgot I do 8 shows a week......"

"You work for 3 hours a day." Raquel says with a bit to much attitude.

"Anyway... Have fun. Can he have friends this time?"

"I'll call you later."

You grab your bag and head out. Your cute neighbor his walking out at the same time.

"Yo, Lark....you are looking good."

"Well, thank you. You working at the deli today?" You say seeing his apron in his back.

"I am. Today we will have a lot of left over meat."

"You know where to drop it off."

"I've been trying to....." He says smirking at you.

"Marco! You perv....our schedule are way to different. Catch me when the shows over."

You both walk down the 2 flights of stairs and emerge in the street, he heads south and you head west to Lee Strasberg Theatre and Film Institute.

You are rushing to get there so you can get your badge so you can be official.

You walk into the auditorium and see groups of people standing around.

"Finally, LB! You have 5. Wright, Carter, Smith, Miller and Evans."

"Sorry! Thanks! Where are they?" You say pulling off your bag.

"They.......are.........right there." You follow Jo's finger and see your group.

"Ugh why do I always get the white boys!"

"You're normally late and it looks so good on the brochures. I think one of them is half Italian."

"First off, fuck you and second, they are all the same type of dude. The bad boy, the nerd, the dumb one, the boy next door and the sweet jock. That last one is cute, though...."

"That one.....is.....Chris Evans." Jo says scanning list in her hand.

"Another Chris? What's was happening in the 80's? I know you were named after that show The Facts of Life."

"That's correct, and you were named after a songbird"

"Yep, those damn hippie parents."

"If I can have your attention please! Thank you all for joining us for this amazing day." Dean Ashleys says.

You, Jo and the 18 other guides are in the back. You recognize the part of his speech he is in and wait for you introduction.

"Also with us today we have some of our Upper classmates joining us to answer any questions you have, I see we have a star in our midst."

You groan as Jo smirks at you. You absolutely hate when he does this. This entire school is trying to make it and you got the audience by walking in the wrong door.

"Lark, so glad you can join us, she is currently staring in the show Queenie, on Broadway."

Everyone turns and you just wave, he starts an applause. You make eye contact with Chris Evans for a second before you look away.

Dean Ashleys wraps up his speech by telling every one to find their guide.

You were talking to Chris Sampras, you two had just broken up, it was the easiest breakup. You two were friends and realized that you should just stay friends.

"Heads up, your boys are coming, oh and I traded, you had a girl gamed Eve Mason. I gave you the handsome one, Evans."

"I really hate you." You say as he walks away. You turn and put your nice face on and introduce yourself.

"Hi, I'm Lark Jacobs, you guys are?"

You had an Aaron, Eric, Devin and two Chris's

"So I'm going to call you Miller and Evans. Follow me." You say turning around and walking towards the front of the room.

"Umm everyone's leaving." Aaron says.

"That's very astute. We are doing ours backwards. Trust me, I give the best tour."

You turned around to face them but walked straight into the handsome Chris's chest and he held you so you wouldn't fall.

"Ohhh shit. Sorry." Chris says still holding onto you.

"No problem Evans, glad you were there to stop me from busting my ass."

He just smiled at you.

"Wow, turn down those beams, Evans. I'm already a fan."

He immediately blushed.

"If you could stop flirting and let's do this fucking tour." The Fake bad boy says.

"Gotcha Eric, I'm so sure you have so many cool things to do later." You say looking over at him still in Chris' arms.

He finally let's go of you and you continue the tour.

You tour is really the exact same you just added a bullshit spot to wait for the crowds to clear.

You held most of their attention but you kept flirting with Chris, because the more you two talked the hotter he became.

"Alright guys, this is our lunch. I'll see you back in an hour."

You walk away and head over to Jo and Chris Sampras.

"Got his number yet?" Chris S. asked.

"Nope."

"Did you give him yours?" Jo asks.

"Both of you have slept with one of your tour group so leave me alone."

Jo leans over and looks past you. Chris was talking to Aaron and the other Chris, then he starts laughing.

"That smile tho.." Jo says.

"Right, he is super cute. You should hear his laugh and his lips are so cherry red, I wanna bit them. He's so funny and he has the funniest come backs.....stop looking at me like that. I'm just saying that kid is something special and apparently he's half Italian." You says eating Jo's fries.

"Okkkkk. Got it. Invite him to the party near your house tonight." Sampras says.

"I'm good occasionally seeing and a crushing on him."

"I'm pretty sure he's doing a year and has your same classes, he did the summer program before his senior year than did some regional acting. So I'm pretty sure he got in as a Junior." Sampras says.

You and Jo look at him

"As a fellow hot guy, I need to know my competition, but by the looks of it I'm good. He seems taken with our little Songbird."

Both he and Jo are looking past you, you turn slowly and make eye contact for a few second before you look away.

"I'm going to grab my food." You get up and head to the counter.

Unbeknownst to you Sampras went up to Chris and was shooting your shot for you.

To be continued....


	6. London Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continued from previous chapter.

**2002 NYC:**

"Alright you guys, thank you so much for being a great group. I'm here most days but I'm done and heading to the show around 5."

"Thank you, this was really informative." Chris Miller said.

"Thanks Miller."

"It was pretty good." Eric said

"Please put that on my comment card!"

They were all still standing there looking at you.

"You are all free to go! Bye."

You turn and head back inside the main building looking for your stuff.

It basically empty just you and two custodians

"Here's your bag." A voice says behind you.

"Holy shit, you scared me." You say turning around to see Chris.

"Sorry."

"Its all good, Evans....did you need something?"

"Not really. Just wanted to get you alone."

"Wow Evans. That's smooth."

"I didn't mean it like that....maybe a little." He says laughing.

"Goodness, your too cute." You say putting your bag on.

"Thanks. That's a lot coming from you. You are absolutely beautiful. Definitely the wittiest person I've ever met."

"Like I said, I'm already a fan."

"What are you doing later?

"I'm not sure, you?"

"I hope, its me your doing later." He says with a huge smirk.

"Wooow Evans, coming through with a line. I'm going to a party near my place in Brooklyn. You wanna come?"

"I'll be there."

"Good. I'm glad. That accent? Boston?" You ask heading for the hallway doors.

"Yep, born and raised. Where are you from?" He says following you.

"That's a long story, but Upstate New York. I was raised by hippies."

"Wow, that's very interesting."

You hit the elevator button and it immediately opens. You get in and so does Chris.

"So you are following me?" You say looking at him.

"Shit. I wasn't paying attention......a little it seems."

"I'm just grabbing an assignment I turned it, Miss Riley left it on her board for me."

The elevator door opens and you head to her office, a piece of paper has your name on it. You grab it and open it.

"Thank God! I got an A!" You turned and hugged him much to his surprise.

"Congratulations. I'm sure it's much deserved." He says looking down at you.

"Sorry for hugging you thats weird."

"It totally fine. This is the second time you have been in my arms today. I hope it's not the last."

"I don't know how you are doing this, but Its working." You say looking up at him again.

"Can I kiss you?" He asks sweetly.

"Yep." You say popping the p.

He slides his hand to you cheek and you lean up to meet his lips.

It's the sweetest kiss.

You pull back and smile at him.

"You're good."

You kiss him once more, this time he slides his tongue in your mouth for a few seconds. Then you do it to him and before you know it you are full on making out on Miss Riley's office door.

The sound of the elevator doors opening barely slow you two down.

"Well, well, well, here I am looking for you but you seem fine, Evans." Chris Sampras says.

Chris let's you out of his arms and at some point your bag fell and your paper is also on the floor.

"Go away." You say.

"I just got a call from work. I have to go in. Can you be in charge of Chris for me?"

"He's not a puppy."

"Its just the place I'm staying at won't be ready for a week." Chris says.

"Of course, we can hang out before the party." You say.

Chris looks over at with a look of anticipation.

"Well, I got what I came for. I got an A by the way. That's why I kissed him and he is super cute. His lips are just......nevermind."

"Let's go Evans, we can make the train. I'll be outside."

You walk past Sampras and take the stairs.

_Don't do it._

_Yes he is too cute, and the way he kissed you.....whew._

_But a white boy, Lark?_

_A full on Boston white boy._

You walk the front doors and Jo is sitting on the half wall reading a book. She looked up at the sound of the door opening.

"Where did you go?"

"I needed to grab my grade from Miss Riley, I got an A, then Evans kissed me and I forgot a lot of things."

"He did?! How was it?"

"Uhhh good. Like really good. He put his hand on my cheek and he asked to kiss me."

"Wow........he and Samp are coming out now."

"He's coming home with me!" You say quickly. Then you mouth HELP, as they walk up, Jo starts to laugh hysterically, which makes you laugh too.

"You two good? I just caught them making out." Sampras says.

"She already told me. Let's get you to work and you two have a wonderful and orgasmic afternoon." Jo says as she is quickly walking away.

"Oh my God......I need better friends. What were you two talking about in there?"

"You, honestly.....you and him used to date?"

"For barely a month. It wasn't anything serious. We are much better friends."

"Interesting. You ready? You want to take a taxi?"

"I'm ready, are you paying for said taxi?"

"Aren't you in a Broadway show?" He ask laughing.

"I am but I'm saving up I'm thinking about going to Stanford."

He just smiles at you.

"Fine, I'll pay, but you owe me." You grabbed your stuff and started walking to a busier street.

You looked back and see he isn't following.

"Hey Evans? You coming?"

He just runs up to you and takes your bag for you.

"Got it. I wasn't paying attention. I am now."

"How old are you?" You ask hailing a cab.

"Twenty-one, you?"

"Twenty."

"How tall are you?"

"Exactly 6 feet, do you need my blood type?"

"Nope, you got a girlfriend?"

"I do not, you got a boyfriend?"

"Nope, can you hail this fucking taxi? Tall white dude a little bit easier for you."

He got taxi 40 seconds later.

"Ah New York, fucking change."

"Brooklyn Heights."

You sit back and look at his side profile. He is looking out of the window.

"I don't think I've been to Brooklyn."

"Its not bad."

"I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Both my parents are black, well technically my dad is half black."

"That's not what I was going to ask you at all."

"Oh sorry."

"Were you on the Disney Channel?"

"I was. Two movies. Then I did my senior year then came here to school and got an off- Broadway show. Then a waitress then I got the part in Queenie." You say to him.

"That's great. What do you think you'll do after?"

"No one has ever asked me that."

"Well, I'm not just anyone." He says turning his body towards you.

"Damn, you're good Evans." You say bumping his knee.

He smiles at you..

"I'm really interested in politics. I'm thinking once I'm done here about getting my Masters in Political Communication."

"Wow."

"Don't tell anyone that. That's literally the first time I've said it out loud."

"Your secrets safe with me. Tell me about yourself? Chris was saying that you were raised on a compound?"

"Thanks. Well, he's correct. My parents are true life hippies they now live in Virginia. I have 3 sisters, I'm the second oldest. It's Juno, Me, Rain and True. I moved to New York when I was 16 after living in California for a bit. You?"

The taxi stops and you pay him and get out.

You walk up to your building and unlock the door. Then head inside, hit the elevator button and wait.

"I'm the second oldest of 4 too, I have two sister and a brother. It's Shanna, Carly and Scott. I grew up about 30 minutes east of Boston. My parents are divorced but they are still pleasant to each other. My mom ran our local theater and I wanted to see what all the fuss was about and never looked back."

He finished as you were unlocking your apartment door.

"Monica?......Raquel?......" You say

Chris walks in behind you and sees a note on your fridge.

"There's a note."

He hands it to you.

"JB, Raquel went to her mom's in Jersey and I'm going with Sara for the night. I hope you didn't bring more than 1 guy home from the party tonight." You read out loud.

"I've never brought 2 guys home, by the way."

"Yeah, sure. I'm sure guys just follow you home begging for your attention."

"Yeah, right." You say heading into your bedroom.

"Are you serious? Everyone in the group could not stop talking about how hot you are, I called you beautiful."

You disappeared into your room to take off your shoes.

"You think I'm beautiful?" You said walking back out.

"Very." He said standing in front of you.

"Look at you putting the moves on me."

"What moves?"

You sit on the couch and motion for him to sit next to you. He bumps your knee when he does.

"That whole catching me from falling and let's not forget you followed me and were all cute asking to kiss me."

"Well, first I saved your life. I was just trying to talk to you.....maybe a little more, by the way you kissed me back."

"Thank so much for that. I kissed you back because I'm polite."

"Oooh, that was a pity kiss. It didn't feel like a pity kiss, it felt like a 'I wish we were somewhere else' kiss." He says looking over at you.

"Well, I'm open to a refresher kiss, you know for research purposes." You say smirking at him.

"Oh you are? I'm not sure I'm up to kiss you again. I really put myself out there and your super soft lips...."

"Oh shut up."

You stop his talking with your lips. He quickly responds by pulling you into his lap. His hands go straight to your ass and he pushes you closer to his crotch. You slide your tongue into his mouth and he immediately takes over and starts to kiss your neck and starts to suck, you moan loudly.

"Oh my goodness........"

You had started to grind in his lap, he adjust so you can feel what he is bringing to this situation. You start to grind a bit faster and are just moaning in his lap as his kiss your neck andchest.

"Which one is your room?" He asks steading your hips.

"The one on the left."

He quickly stands up as you hold on as he walks you both to your room. He puts your down and you take off your top before he comes back to you and walks you to your bed. You sit and watch him take off his shoes and his jeans.

"Nice boxers."

"Nice bra."

He just stands there for a few seconds.

"Please tell me this isn't your first time."

He finally walks up to the bed and leans over you making you lay down.

"This is not my first time, is it yours?"

"Nope. Just....nevermind." You say pulling him down to kiss you.

He kisses his way down your neck then your chest, he reaches behind you and unhooks your bra on the first try. His lips are everywhere and you are just floating away.

You feel his hands on your shorts and you lift your hips as he pulls them off of you. He kisses your pussy through your thong then pulls that off.

You spread your legs slowly.

"You ok?" He asked kissing your hip bones.

"Yesssss, so much. What's your plan now, Evans?" You say looking at him between your legs.

"Well, Lark I plan on going down on you and making you cum." He says running his fingers through your folds.

"Oh you do? Well don't let me stop you...."You moan out.

He scoots closer to you, kisses your stomach then right above your clit.

He opens your lips with his fingers and slowly sucks your clit in his mouth and he sucks it in and out of his mouth slowly.

You are biting your lip so hard trying to go scream out his name.

"Is this ok?" He says looking up at you.

"Huh....."You say barely listening.

"Is this OK? I mean you aren't making any noise."

You sit up and look down at him, his cherry red lips swollen and wet from you.

"Oh my God, yes it's great. It's just I have roommates......who aren't here right now.....I'm so sorry. I'm just used to keeping quiet. You are doing amazing, please don't stop."

"Ohhhh gotcha. I was just getting a little self conscious. In that case, there is something else I want you to do then." He says with mischief in his eyes.

~~~~~

"You were so smooth. I had never sat on anyone face before."

"I had never done it before, I saw it and really wanted to do it. I'm glad I asked you."

You just laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"It was just so crazy. I vividly remember thinking 'this is way to good' I had my first G-Spot orgasm with you."

"I remember, the condom broke."

You sit up quickly.

"Holy shit I totally forgot about that! That was terrifying." You say loudly.

"I know. I called my mom in tears."

"Me too! My mom was just 'whatever happens is meant to happen' that psycho."

The hotel phone rings, its the butler, you put him on speaker.

"Ms. Jacobs, there is a Ethan Withenmoore here to see you."

"Thank you. I have a quick question for you, if you could just say yes or no that would be perfect."

"Of course Ma'am."

"Is he wearing a tuxedo?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. I'll be down in a moment." You say looking over at Chris. Who's face you can read like a book.

"Don't say a single word."

"I'll get the door."

"Thanks."

"You probably should get ready." He says getting out of the bed.

"He could just be stopping here before picking up his date."

Chris heads downstairs and greets Ethan. You can hear their conversation, so you heard Chris express his anger with the iPad, Ethan swore it was an accident. He thought the bag was his assistants. You could tell Chris didn't believe him but there wasn't anything he could do to prove it.

"Lark, could you come down here please." Chris asks.

"I'll be right down." You say.

You walk down the stairs and prepare for what's about to go on.

"How lovely to see you again." Ethan says.

"I see that you have your iPad back."

"I do, as I was explaining to Mr. Evans that was a complete error and I feel just awful about it." He says.

"I do say Lark you look lovely in just about everything you wear."

You can hear Chris's eyes roll, his phone starts to ring upstairs and excuses himself.

Ethan is just standing there, then adjusts his bow tie.

"You look very nice in your tuxedo, is that event happening tonight?"

He perks up.

"It is. I know it's dreadful for me to ask again but if you were available that would be great."

"I'm not sure."

"Lark!" Chris yells from upstairs.

"Excuse me." You say to Ethan.

You head upstairs.

"Why are you yelling?"

"You should go." A voice says from the closet.

You walk in the closet and Chris is pulling a look for you.

20 minutes later you are sitting in a black Town car driving to someplace you've never heard of with a man you hardly know.

~~~

As you walk off the elevator you see the butler walking towards your door.

"Do they call you when I walk past the front desk?"

"Yes ma'am they do. How was your evening?"

"Very interesting. Is he in?"

"Yes ma'am, with a guest." He says opening the door.

"Chris?......Christopher?"

You can hear shouting coming from upstairs.

You walk upstairs to Mark and Chris yelling at a rugby match.

"Hello?"

"Hey!! Your back!"

"Of course I'm back."

"He thought you would run away with that Whitneyspoon."

"Nope. Do you want to hear a really fucked up story?" You say taking off your shoes and heading into the closet.

Chris follows you in.

"Don't have sex in there." Mark yells.

"To late." Chris yells back.

He looks at you sitting in the bench in there.

"It looks like I have to fucking murder this guy. Did he touch you? I swear to fucking God......"

"It wasn't anything like that. At all and I absolutely love that you were ready to commit a crime for me." You say grabbing his hand.

Chris helps you get out of this dress and you put your white t shirt dress back and take your braids down.

"Hey babe, can you call for a a cheese plate and wine."

"Of course." He kisses you quickly and picks up the phone.

"You guys finished the editing?"

"We sure did." Mark says.

"He's coming right now."

There's a slight knock and the butler walks up the stairs and places the wine and cheese on the table.

"Thank you."

"No problem ma'am."

"Can be come home with us?"

"Are we moving in together? Or do we split custody?" Chris asks.

"Can we hear this story?" Mark asks reaching for your cheese.

"Don't touch my fucking cheese. Chris, you were right the iPad thing was on purpose, but I was not who he actually wanted.....he was trying to impress his ex Lady Eliza Marie. My part was to be a gift to her. He LITERALLY said 'I present to you Lark Jacobs from the TODAY show, she also is the girlfriend of American actor Chris Evans.' Then paraded me a show puppy. Then at one point he tried to make her jealous by sitting closer to me, then asked if she was looking. Then we danced but he was trying to get her attention then was like we should kiss. I almost knee him.And to top the WHOLE night, they left together in his car......fuck that guy. You guys edited him to look like a real dick, right?"

You can tell they both want to laugh so bad.

"Go ahead and laugh."

You drink your wine and eat your cheese while they throughly enjoy themselves.

"You two done?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. That sucks." Mark says.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, yeah and I'm over here thinking that poor guy. The worst part, nobody even told me how pretty I was." You say pouting dramatically.

"You are very pretty. Your boobs looked great in that dress." Mark says.

"Mark! Be serious."

"I'm being very serious. You looked amazing, even with that scowl you had on your face when you walked in. Well I can tell by the look on his face. I need to go. " He grabs your cheese plate and heads down the stairs.

"Have a great night. I'll be by myself...all alone." Mark says as he closes the door.

Back in the bedroom, Chris had walked up to you and made you stand in front of him and was holding your chin.

"What? You were right, I was wrong. Are you mad at me?"

"Why on Earth would I be mad at you?"

"Because..." You had started to cry.

You were exhausted, you felt used and all you wanted was for this amazing man to hold you and tell you everything is going to OK.

He had bent over and picked you up bridal style and carried you to bed.

He laid you down and laid next to you and wipes the tears falling from your eyes.

"You're about to lose an eyelash." He says gently pulling it off.

"Thank you." You say through sniffles.

"Can you tell me why your upset? I'm definitely not mad at you. I think you are absolutely amazing, you went to an event you didn't want to go to with a man who you didn't want to go with."

You sigh deeply.

"Its just that....." You start to cry again.

He on now leaning over you wiping your tears. He reaches on the nightstand and grabs a tissue.

"He told everyone we were dating and I wanted us to do that." You barely get out.

"Is that what you're upset about?"

You just nod.

He just smiles at you.

"You know it the time of social media and we can post whatever we want." He says after kissing you.

"You haven't learned your lesson about posting whatever you want on social media?" You say smirking at him.

"That was an accident!! You know how bad I am with technology."He shouts.

You just laugh at him as he turns bright red.

"I had already told everyone in my friend circle. I just got a lot of eggplant and those side eye emojis, and a lot of 'damnnnnnnnn, you weren't lying' text messages." You say turning to face him.

"Stop it you're making me sweat." He says fanning himself.

"I didn't do it. Your so freaking cute. You might get a tan from being this red." You say poking him.

"Shut up, you know I burn, then burn and then burn and finally tan."

"And that tan last....what 40 minutes?"

"You know what lady, you aren't very nice to me." He says looking over at you. 

"The whole world is nice to you. I'm honest with you."

"You are and I have missed that. I really missed you. I don't want anything to mess this up, not again. You're to important to me." He says in a very serious tone.

"Chris, don't....." You say as you start to cry again.

"I'm serious."

"I know."

You both are laying on your backs looking up at this beautiful ceiling.

You aren't sure what he is thinking about, but you at thinking about what your eleven months with him, yes you guys have a lot of sex but you told him so many deep secrets and fears and hopes and dreams. You fell in love with him four months in, you were so sure that everything would work out for you both.

You feel his hand take yours and bring it to his mouth and kisses it.


	7. Raquel B. Davis Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A falling out and a blast from the past.

"Hello? Open this door! I can hear the TV!" You shout through the door.

The TV volume turns up.

"Your an ass. Just remember you did this." You say shouting.

You use the key card you bribed from the front desk lady.

You open the door and walk in,

"Mark? I know you're alive and please have pants on."

Mark walks out from the bathroom, fully dressed.

"Why? I don't want to go."

“Because, it'll be fun!!! Come on Mark!!!" You say dancing around him.

"You won't stop until I agree?"

"That's correct sir!"

He leads you out of his room and you both walk to the elevator.

"You act like you didn't want to go, but you were completely dressed and ready to go." You say smirking at him.

"Can we go back to you hating me. That was pleasant."

"Fuck off, you like me and are afraid to admit it." You say poking him in the shoulder.

You both head out side to the car waiting for you.

"The London Eye, please."

"Ah there she is! I don't like you, I tolerant you." Mark says buckling his seat belt.

"Your ridiculous. Just so you know, I read the text message."

** Three Days Ago: **

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice your got your eyebrows done." Chris says standing in front of you in the bathroom.

"Hi, I'm Chris." He says to Trinie Obu.

"Hi, I'm Trinie. Its very nice to meet you." She says with her hands full of your hair.

You were getting your braids re-done, you jumped on Twitter and asked if anyone knew a great braider in London. Your DM'S were full, but only three were able to meet your time schedule and Trinie was the first one to reply. And as it turned out Trinie and Ashlee knew each other.

“And I got a Brazilian, too! I'm irrationally emotional right before my period." You say sniffling.

"I'm excited to see it." He says quietly.

"I'm sure you are...." Trinie says under her breath.

"Ooooh look at you ma'am!" You say laughing.

"Sorry. I'll just mind my business."

"Well, you aren't lying.......you two need anything?" Chris says.

"Nope, Michael is grabbing us something."

"Michael? Who's that?"

"Christopher Robert! All this time and you don't know the butler's name is Michael."

"Shit....now I look like an asshole." He says walking away.

"Damn.....he is just that good looking for no reason......."

"Who are you telling! And that look took him 4 minutes, he literally took a shower and was dressed before I even got a sip of coffee. That sexy ass bastard."

"And what about........" She says looking towards the bed.

"Ooooh you are all in my business.........and girl............yesssssss." You say turning your head and looking up at her.

"I'm done being nosy!"

You both laugh as she quickly twists your hair.

You're scrolling on your phone as you two chat about hair and her other clients, she does Letitia Wright's braids too.

"Babe!" Chris yells as he comes up the stairs.

"Yes?"

He was holding a tray full of snacks and two bottles of water.

"This is from Michael." He puts it down on the bathroom counter.

He leans down and kisses you.

"Mmmmm....one more please." You say.

He kisses you again this time a bit deeper. That kiss ended with a smack.

"You two want company?" He says sitting on the counter.

"You bored or something?" You ask him.

"No. I can't hang out with my woman."

"Your woman?"

"Yes, baby." He says winking at you.

Trinie giggled.

"You are a mess."

She finished up a few minutes later.

You both walk her to the door.

"Thank you so much! These edges are back in control." You say swinging your hair back and forth.

Chris gives her a quick hug.

"No, problem love. Remember wrap them edges and try to sweat them out." She says looking at the both of you.

"Well, I can't help that." Chris says laughing and heading back upstairs.

"Oh my God, he is such a child."

She leaves and you walk up the stairs and he is sitting on the bed looking all sorts of fine.

"Hey, girl....." He says patting the bed.

You just smile and walk over him, actually you are giving him your Naomi Campbell walk and he is watching your hips. He bites his bottom lip then licks it.

"You called?" You say sitting next him.

"You look fucking amazing....does your head hurt?"

"Nope, she's a great braider. Why?" You say leaning back on your elbows.

"Well...wasn't there something you wanted to show me?" He says kneeling in front of you.

You smile down at him.

He slides his hands up your hips and pulls you close to the edge of the bed. He pushed your [red tank dress](https://www.venus.com/viewproduct.aspx?BRANCH=7~72~&ProductDisplayID=40688&clr=HG) up to your hips and gently pushes your knees apart.

He smirks up at you.

"You just got to look at it?" You say moving your hips.

"Nope."

And before you know it he is quickly working you into an orgasm.

"Oh...my.....God......right there.” You moan out.

The door bell, rings and Michael answers it, you think, you were very distracted.

"Mr. Evans, there is a Mr. Kassen here to see you."

"Huh?" Chris says pulling his mouth away from you.

"Wait don't.....I'm so close." You whine.

"Mr.Evans? Are you available?" Michael the Butler says.

"Shit. Hold on." He says to you as he gets up and wipes his mouth and adjusts himself before heading downstairs.

"Finally! Let's go. I'm so ready to drink tonight.” Mark says

"Uhhh....about that....I'm a little busy.....we're a little bit busy." Chris says looking towards the stairs.

"You've got to be kidding me? For fucks sake!" Mark yells.

"I mean…I just forgot. I can meet you there in 20-45 minutes."

"You've done this 3 times now. Don't fucking bother." Mark says as he walks out.

"Thanks Michael, you can go for the night."

“Christopher!" You shout from upstairs.

"Could grab a bottle of wine and the meat and cheese."

"And the bread." You shout.

"Thank you." Chris says as he heads back up stairs.

You hear Michael finish in the kitchen and walk out.

You had gotten up and got under the duvet.

"I'm so sorry for making you wait. I just blew Mark off. You still wanna?"

"Always." You pull the duvet back and show him your naked body.

He quickly strips naked and get in the bed.

"Now, I definitely remember that you weren't quite there yet." He says getting in between your thighs.

"I got there.....sorry not sorry."

“Fuck…..really......sorry baby......were you thinking about me." He says running his fingers through your folds.

"Mmmmhmmmm.........I did......"You moan out.

He moves his thumb to massage your clit then uses his middle and ring fingers you stroke you to your second orgasm.

“Didn’t want to miss out.” He says kissing you as you moan out.

He moves his hand and brings it to his mouth and slowly licks his fingers.

He knows that drives you absolutely wild.

"Lay down..."

He kisses you then gets on his back, you reach under his pillow and grab the condom you put there earlier and open it and hand it to him. You straddle him and slowly sink down his length.

He puts his hands on your hips and you clench around him

"Damn, you're absolutely perfect." He moans out.

You start to roll you hips slowly and already you start to tremble around him. You move your hands to his chest to get some leverage and you start thrusting your hips hard and fast.

Everything after that was a blur of rocking and moans.

You woke up and you were still on top of him, you waking up, woke him up.

"Holy shit......that was.." He says.

"It was."

"I can't even form words and you know I love words." Chris says.

"I know, you're very loquacious." You mumble into his chest.

You get off of him and stumble into the bathroom.

You realized that your period had started, it wasn't very much but your sure he would notice.

You finish and start to wash your hands.

He walks past you and throws the condom away and uses the bathroom.

He walks up to the sink to wash his hands.

"Hey, I think your period started."

"I just saw, sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for, I'm not bothered by it and there was barely anything. Just wanted to make you you are good."

You lean over and kiss him, then head to the closet to get dressed.

He puts on his boxer briefs and heads down the stairs and comes back up with the food Michael left for you.

You help him get settled and start to eat.

"This is the best after sex food ever."

You both are eating and drinking and laughing in bed, until Chris gets a text from Mark, saying he's leaving and going back home.

That was the gist of it, but he wasn't very nice about your relationship. Saying this isn't a vacation and he didn't come to be the third wheel in a company he co-founded. That you were trying to take over and ruin their friendship. He did say he doesn't blame anyone, but then technically blames you for everything saying that every other trip went perfectly. He says he's not asking Chris to choose because ‘He's knows that it won't work out for him’. He ends it by saying he's completely drunk and should not be saying this but he "had to".

~~~~

"I was drunk and in my feelings."He says looking out of the window.

"Weird.....that didn't sound like an apology."

"You know what, I don't owe you an......"

You cut your eyes to him.

"You better think real hard about what you say next. You called me a clout chaser."

"I did not."

"You inferred it, did I agree to this because of him? Of course I did. That does not mean my intentions are wrong. I have done so many things without him. But the second I saw him, I missed him more than I cared to admit. I lo.......care for him deeply. The last thing I would do is use him."

He is silent.

"I would never put my interest above his, he is the most honest person I've ever met. I would never purposely ruin your friendship and the fact that you even think that is fucked up. You are just mad that this isn't your typical boy's work trip and that's just sad. In the future, come to me with an issue about me, not him. You don't even want to know how much this hurt him."

"I apologize. That was a shit thing to do. I really didn't mean what I wrote. I was feeling insecure about my standing. You have this entire wealth of knowledge of Politics and World Politics, I just felt useless. You even speak Danish, you fixed that whole thing with Whitneyspoon.”

"I'm not the only one you need to apologize to, and thank you. It’s Withenmoore.”

The car stops and you both very out and walk over to were your camerawomen is waiting.

"Sara, we are here and its Mark's fault we are late."

She had already sent people from her team to where she wanted them.

You started with your first segment and are working the camera.

_You missed this._

You were at your 5th and final spot.

"Thank you all for coming with us on this wonderful day. As you see behind me this is Palace of Westminster, where we have our final meeting with a member of the leader party. Thank you so much for joining me today! I miss you all. This is Lark Jacobs and my sidekick Mark Kassen, say hi!" He waves.

"I hope you have a great rest of your Today."

"And you're wrapped." Sara says.

"Awesome! Let's go eat! Chris is paying! Let me jump on Instagram Live to get some ideas."

You are asking people ideas of where to eat and you had a bunch of requests to join your live.

"Thanks for the ideas and stop requesting to join I'm not doing it. Oh hey Raquel B. Davis! I had a roommate with that name."

You see her comment, It is me, LB!

"Really?!"

She requested to join and you open it and you are looking at your beautiful former roommate.

"Look at you! Damn Quel, you look amazing!" 

"Are you in London?" She asks.

"I am! Where are you!"

"I am too, I just walked out of a dance class, I teach at the Royal Academy of Dance."

"Bitch! I'm so happy for you! Let me DM you. Bye everyone!"

You end your Instagram Live and check your DM'S she messaged you her number.

You call her and she will meet you at your hotel.

"Change of plans! You all go out to eat and take this." You hand Sara about 1,000 Pounds.

"This is way too much." She says.

"I can't hear you! Have fun.Let's go Mark!"

He complains and you ignore him.

The ride back was you and Raquel texting each other.

Raquel: _You're working with Evans.......how's that going?_

LB: _I am working with his company, A Starting Point. It's going well._

Raquel: _You're sleeping with him, aren't you?_

LB: _Well.........._

Raquel: _Listen, I don't blame you. That dude just got hotter and hotter._

LB: _It's the most annoying thing about him. We are pulling up now._

Raquel: _I'm standing in front of the entrance._

"Be nice." You say to Mark as you get out.

You search the area for Raquel and almost forgot how beautiful she was, she was a medium skin toned princess.

She was still in her dance clothes.

“Quel! SIS! You look amazing! Spin for me!”

She laughs out loud and does a little spin for you as Mark walks up.

“Hey, this is Mark Kassen, he is the Co-founder of A Starting Point.”

“Hello, Mark Kassen, Co-founder of A Starting Point. I’m Raquel Davis, and I am the Director of The Royal Academy of Dance, Master’s Program.” Raquel says.

"Its a pleasure to meet you." He says shaking her hand.

"Oooh the Director! So fancy!" You say walking to the elevators.

"Says the women on the TODAY Show."

The elevator door opens and Michael is waiting.

"Welcome, Mr. Evans just arrived about 5 minutes ago."

"Thank you!" You say as he opens the door.

"Chris!" You shout walking in and putting your bag down.

"Christopher!" You say again walking towards the stairs.

"Yes?" He says behind you walking out of the kitchen carrying a sandwich.

Which caused you to scream, then everyone laughs at you.

"Fuck all of you." You say to them.

"I'm sorry, baby." Chris says trying not to laughing.

"You're apology would sound more authentic if you weren't laughing. Why didn't you respond when I called you."

He pulls you into his arms and puts his hands right above your ass.

"I had just taken a bite when you said my name. I didn't mean to scare you. I am so very sorry." He says looking in your eyes.

“Gosh, you're pretty. I'm sorry I got mad."

You both lean in for a kiss.

"Were they last this the first time?" Mark asks Raquel.

"Worst. He would have carried her to her bedroom already."

They had both walked past you both and were sitting on the couch.

Chris turns and see Raquel, you and she can tell he is searching his memory.

"Maybe this will help, 'For the love of God go to sleep already, and she doesn't even like that position. She does it because you do'."

You three all start laughing hysterically.

** Autumn 2002: **

"You know he's been here before.......he's seen it dirty." Raquel says as she watches you sweep the floor.

"It's just special. It's been 2 months since he asked me to be his girlfriend." You say putting the broom away.

"So that first month was just what? You know the walls in this apartment are paper-thin."

"Just seeing if we could work it out and stuff like that."

"Liar, its because you didn't want him sleeping with other people. Then he saw you flirty talking to Marco and he changed his mind."

You just stick your tongue out at her.

There's a knock on the door, you brace yourself for his 1,000 watt smile that still sends tingles straight to your lady parts. You check the peephole and see him standing there holding flowers. You open the door and he smiles at you. You lean up and give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He says taking off his jacket and shoes, then walks them into your room.

"I'll be out of your way in 15 minutes." Raquel says.

"Hey, how's your week been?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Pretty good, Evans. You know I've seen you three times this week, right?"

"Let him be nice." You say in the kitchen.

"Do you need any help in the kitchen?" Chris asks.

"Nope! You just sit there and relax."

A few minutes later a frantic Monica comes barging in.

"Sorry, I'm late! I need to pee, then we can go Quel." She says as she runs past.

Raquel got up grabbed her bag and jacket and stood at the door, 50 seconds later Monica is walking towards the door too.

"By you two! Enjoy your evening.....just don't enjoy it on any shared spaces it. We all have to sit on that couch." Monica says as she walks out.

"Stop! I'll be once second." You say to Chris as you follow them out of the door.

"Where are you two going and when should I expect you home?"

"To see Blue Crush, probably go out for pizza.....maybe like 11ish."

"Ok, be safe. Love you two!" You say as they walk away.

"YOU be safe. This apartment is to small for a baby." Raquel says half down the stairs.

"At least I'm not taking solo missions!" You shout back.

"I enjoy my solo missions! I'm great in bed." She yells back.

"Stop yelling! Love you." Monica yells.

You turn to the sounds of your door and your neighbor Marco's door open.

"I thought that was you..." Marco says turning towards you.

"You good? I heard yelling..." Chris says walking closer to you.

You turn from Marco to Chris and freeze for a second.

"Umm, Marco this is Chris, my boyfriend, Chris this is Marco, my neighbor."

They shake hands for a second.

Marco turns and walks back in his apartment without another word.

You can Chris walk back in your apartment.

"An ex?" Chris asks.

"Nope, but I did tell him that I wasn't looking for a relationship." You say standing facing the stove.

"To bad for him." Chris says putting his arms around your waist.

"You are terrible." You say laughing.

He kisses your neck.

"You hungry? I made a roasted chicken with green beans and mashed potatoes and cornbread."

"You made all of this? By yourself?" He says looking at you crazy.

"Yep, should I need help cooking? I've been cooking by myself since I was 13."

"Wow, I'm continually impressed by you."

"You are so sweet. I've never been with anyone who is genuinely this sweet. Now sit so we can eat."

He does as you bring the food out. His eyes almost double in size when he sees the chicken.

Over the next 30 minutes, Chris just compliments you on everything you made and still had time to take a shower and look this amazing.

He escorts you out of the kitchen and sits you on the couch.

"Do not move. Put you feet up and relax. I'm washing the dishes." He says then leans down and kisses you.

"OK." You say as you watch him clear the table, put the rest of the food away. He wipes off the table while making eye contact with you.

You had cleaned most of the dishes before he came over, so it didn't take him long.

He walks past you and into your bedroom and walks out with a gift, its small and flat.

"I got you something." He says handing it to you.

"Chris, really?"

He just nods.

You open it and see the playbill to Queenie.

He sees the confusion on your face.

"This one is the first one when your name was printed as the lead, can you sign it for me? You know so when you become a huge star and forget the little people."

You had tears in your eyes as he handed you a Sharpie. You signed it, then quickly got up and went to the entryway closet and grabbed out a small bag and hand it to him.

He opens it and it's a small wallet with two clear pouches and in one you put a new train pass.

"Since you keep losing your train pass and I got you a brand-new one."

"Thank you! I did actually just lose one yesterday." He leans over and kisses you.

Which quickly escalates to him on top of and his hand in your pants. He sits up and picks you up and heads straight to your room with you giggling the whole way.

You two quickly got that first round out of the way and fell asleep.

You woke up a few hours later to him kissing your neck.

"Hi." He says looking up at you.

"Hi." You say rolling onto your back.

He grabs a condom, puts it on and slides slowly into you.

The banging on the wall signaled that your roommates were back and Raquel had a long day tomorrow.


End file.
